Keepers of the Peace
by JadedGem85
Summary: A mission to Alderaan puts Anakin, Obi-wan and two other Jedi in a situation where there is more than they bargained. Can they stop the Death Star from being made? Completed!!!!!
1. Nightmares

Hey everyone, its Gem again. Umm, this is my attempt at a Star Wars love fanfic. However, this does contain slashy-ness so if you don't like it please do not read. Also, for those of you curious as to why I have not written my other Star Wars story, it is because it is really bad and I decided to stop, so without further adiew( spel) here is my romance story  
  
BTw- I own nothing of Star Wars, I just own my ideas.  
  
  
  
Summary: this takes place five years after AOTC. Anakin is a Jedi Knight and the Republic is continuing to fall et cetera. This story will have little real interaction with the actual story line, so if you would like u can call this an AU fic. Also, Padme and Anakin have not seen each other in three years.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter I: Nightmares  
  
~A six foot figure stood in a large room wearing black armor, its breath coming out in harsh sounds, this dark silhouette was enhanced by the mocking laughter heard next to the armored figure. This laughter was old, malicious, and held no compassion or love, this was the laugh of Evil itself. ~  
  
That laughter is what awoke Anakin Skywalker from his bed inside the Jedi Temple. It had not been the first night that he had had this particular nightmare, however, it was the first time he woke up in a cold sweat, and felt colder than the lands of Hoth itself.  
  
Anakin had of course told his former Master, and yet still Mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi of his nightmare, but Obi-Wan insisted that it was just a dream, and nothing more.  
  
But the impetious young Jedi could not dismiss it that easily, after all, had it not been that sort of thinking which caused him not to act instantly when his mother was in so much pain that half a decade ago? No. Anakin could not dismiss it, therefore he just kept it in the back of his mind, becoming more and more reclusive as well as more paranoid.  
  
He had good reason to be paranoid. The Republic was in worse shape than it has ever been in its entire one thousand-year history. Also, the Council knew the Dark Side was growing stronger, clouding everything and tainting everything, the Senate especially. This corruption of the Senate was what caused the Jedi Order to remain ever vigilant a voice inside the Senate, after all, someone had to keep the Dark Lords of the Sith in check.  
  
Anakin felt that the Council was being ridiculous. No manipulator of the Dark Side could control the Senate, and more importantly, no Dark Sider could manipulate his other mentor, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. However, he was not blind to the powers of the Dark Side, and he was well aware of its manipulative powers and its deception. That is why he was at ever vigilance working with his fellow Jedi Knights, as well as Obi-Wan Kenobi himself.  
  
It seemed that he had not been home in the longest time that is why he valued this week in the Temple when he was home. It seemed that ever since the Clone Wars had begun, he and his fellow Jedi were always on mission, never resting, and never home. It was amazing that he had kept up with the latest gossip and news of Coruscant.  
  
A matter of fact, he was suppose to go before the Council tomorrow morning to discuss some vital piece of information, but Anakin knew what that mean: he was to go off on another suicide mission. Oh well, Anakin did not mind. For being brave and protecting the innocent was what it meant to be a Jedi. And that is what he was, a Jedi Knight, and Keeper of the Peace. 


	2. Unlikley Comrades

1 Chapter II: Unlikely Comrades  
  
  
  
Morning had eventually come, but Anakin was up to meet the sun. As the brilliant light washed the sky scraping structures, Anakin bathed in its simplicity and meaning, letting his mind wander into the Force. He had not been able to get back to sleep the night before, therefore, he spent most of his time meditating; on both his dreams, and whether or not he was following the right path.  
  
Anakin had questioned his decision of marrying Padme behind the Order's back ever since that night; however, he still kept it a secret from everyone. Except for the one person whom he trusted more than anything in the world: Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Telling Obi-Wan was the hardest thing Anakin had ever done. But he was proud of doing it nonetheless, even after hearing his former Master's response. At first, Obi-Wan was going to tell the Council, but after pleading and a kind heart, Obi-Wan dismissed that idea, feeling it was better to keep it between themselves, for Anakin was too valuable an asset to loose.  
  
But personally, Obi-Wan's reason for not telling him was deeper, but Anakin could not put his finger on it. He respected his comrade's decision gladly, after all, Obi-Wan's secrecy was what kept Anakin in the Order all this time. But he still wished he knew the true reason Obi-Wan did not tell the Council. No matter now anyhow, he had more pressing matters to attend to. An example being how he was suppose to be at the Council Chamber fifteen minutes ago.  
  
  
  
The circular room was known throughout the galaxy as being a place of wisdom, power, and peace. Its shape designed to fit the twelve most powerful members of the Order in a circle as to see each one clearly, as well as to look out at the city of Coruscant all about them. With the sun barley above the horizon, the Jedi Council Chamber seemed to look almost heaven-like, the light reflecting off the clear windows as well as the designed columns in side giving the twelve Council Members an omnipotent look.  
  
By the time Anakin reached the Council Chamber, his former Mentor was already standing in the center, listening well to Yoda and Mace Windu's words, not losing a word or meaning. However, what Anakin found interesting was how there were two other Jedi beside Obi-Wan.  
  
The one to Obi-Wan's left was the beautiful and serene Jedi Knight. It was Luminara Unduli and Anakin knew her beyond her reputation. For, about five or six years ago, Anakin and Obi-Wan were sent to Ansion on a mission with Luminara and her apprentice Barriss Offee to discuss a border dispute. From that mission on, Anakin held deep respect for both Luminara and her apprentice. Which was why, when Barriss died, the emotional blow was heavy for Anakin as well as Obi-Wan. However, it was common knowledge that Luminara was most effected by the loss.  
  
It happened five years ago at the Battle of Geonosis. The Jedi were just sent in by Mace Windu, and successfully stopped the public execution of Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan. At first, it seemed that the battle was in the Jedi's favor, however, soon the two hundred Jedi that were originally sent were taken aback by the greater forces of the Trade Federation Battle Droid Army. With the numbers heavily against the Jedi, it was quite conceivable that the Jedi lost several, Barriss being one of them. Just as the last surviving Jedi were being herded into a circle, Barriss was overwhelmed, and eventually, one droid saw the weakness and exploited it by sending one bolt directly into Barriss' back. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luminara all felt Barriss' presence leave, and the three took it out on the droids.  
  
Even though it was considered a win for the Republic, all the Jedi were in too much grief to consider it to be, especially those who lost their Padawans or Masters. Over time, the Jedi recovered from their heavy losses. The Padawan's who lost their Masters ended up pairing up with Masters who lost their apprentices. But Luminara was not one of those. Her bond to Barriss was too great, and she vowed to the Council not to take on another Padawan as long as she lived. Out of respect for Barriss' memory.  
  
After playing back that horrible battle in his mind, Anakin moved his gaze to the Jedi to Obi-Wan's right. Anakin only knew this particular Jedi by reputation, and he could not decide whether or not it was a good one. This particular Jedi was named Raza Dactari, and he was a Jedi Knight unlike any other. For no one knew his Master's name, or for that matter, whether or not Raza had a Master to begin with. All that was known, was that the Jedi came about one day, and was immediately induced into Knighthood, and served as a sort of "special agent" for the Council.  
  
Anakin had no grudge towards the alien Jedi Knight, but he did not trust him compltley. It had nothing to do with what he looked like: ice colored orbs, a narrowed pale face indicating aristocratic birth, long shoulder length silver-blue hair, and two large pointed ears. No, he did not particularly care for the Alien Jedi Knight because of his aloofness and attitude. Anakin also thought it weird that Raza was among his former Master and Luminara. Before he could contemplate on that matter, Yoda spoke up.  
  
"It appears that Anakin has joined us at last yes?" the small Master of the Force cackled. "Join your companions now you will."  
  
"Yes Master," replied Anakin calmly, his head bowing slightly before taking a stand beside Luminara.  
  
"Anakin, we were just discussing something of great importance, and it would be appreciated if you would arrive to your duties on time," chastised Mace Windu.  
  
"I am sorry Master, it will not happen again."  
  
"Sure it won't," Mace sardonically smiled before his face went cold again. "Now that you are all here, we will tell you what is going on."  
  
"Know your companions, do you all. Whether by reputation or with former partnerships, decided have we that you four best suit the qualifications for this mission."  
  
"That would be Master?" asked Raza, speaking in a level tone rivaling that of Obi Wan. Anakin gave him an awkward glance before focusing back on the council again.  
  
"Patience Jedi Dactari, patience, learn you will. Master Windu," Yoda turned his head towards the human Jedi Master, signaling him to take the floor.  
  
"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has informed us that there will be a diplomatic session on the planet of Alderaan. The session is about the removal of all weapons on the planet. The Chancellor fears that certain groups will use this to their advantage and try to assassinate the Senators, or steal the weapons that are bound for space. Your mission is to protect the Senators, and make sure that all goes appropriately."  
  
"If I may ask My Masters," Obi Wan started, stopping before Yoda gave the head nod meaning to continue. "Who are the Diplomats we are assigned to protect?"  
  
"Protect the Viceroy of Alderaan you will, as well as the Senators from Chandrilla, Rodia, and Naboo. All of, which are strong, voices in the Loyalist Committee. Why which you four were chosen, for important figures are these persons in the Senate. Go now you must to the landing platform outside the Senate, and May the Force be With you." With those words from Yoda, the four Jedi Knights left the Council Chamber, to go on a mission, a mission which none could be prepared for. 


	3. The PlotThickens

1 Chapter III: The Plot Thickens  
  
  
  
Hyperspace was always the most boring part of space travel. This was what all the Jedi in the recreation quarters of the Republic Cruiser, that is, everyone except Obi-Wan. His opinions on space travel were known, and hyperspace was his favorite part, because of there being no trouble.  
  
Since leaving, the four Jedi Knights remained in the recreation quarters, catching up with their pasts, as well as, in Raza's case, getting to know each of them.  
  
"Tell me Luminara," began Obi-Wan, taking a sip of java juice before continuing. "How are you doing?" This question was deeply sincere. It was common knowledge that Obi Wan cared for Luminara, Anakin especially could see the light in his former Master's eyes whenever he saw the yellow faced Jedi Knight. And when Obi-Wan's eyes met the large ocean blue eyes of Luminara, Anakin could feel his comrades presence calm immediately, similar to that of the oceans of Naboo.  
  
"I will not lie Obi-Wan," started Luminara. "I have been better. But I am recuperating nonetheless. Barriss' loss deeply effected me, she was so much more than a Padawan to me. She was a daughter to me, and more importantly, a close friend."  
  
"Although I did not know Barriss well Jedi Luminara, I did know of her reputation. And all of my comrades respected her greatly, as did I," spoke the level alien Jedi Knight Raza.  
  
In the short time they were on the ship, all for a two hours, the other three began to enjoy Raza's presence. For it was a calm presence, but not without a sense of comfort and humor in it. They did not find out what he did for the Council, or whether the rumors about him were true, but frankly, none of them cared, Anakin included.  
  
Anakin had grown to tolerate the alien, mainly because in his eyes, Raza reminded him of a younger Qui-Gon. What really reminded Anakin of Qui- Gon's presence, was Raza's inability to be intimidated or controlled. He had heard some of the stories from around the Temple, and knew that Jedi Dactari often debated with Yoda himself on certain issues, as well as on some occasion as not even doing what he was told; even if this was a direct order from the Council. Because from what Anakin could understand, Raza did things only in which his moral allowed him too. And if his morals did not coincide with a mission, then he would not do it. And that, is what Anakin, and he sensed that the rest of the Jedi, respected Raza for.  
  
"Thank you Jedi Dactari. That means a lot to me."  
  
"Please, call me Raza. All of you, we are friends and therefore should refer to each other as such." All agreed with a nod of the head.  
  
Silence soon overcame the four, not out of boredom, but rather out of a feeling of content. Each one sat in his own section of the Recreation Quarter, contemplating on the mission, or some other private matter. Anakin was thinking about where this mission would take him.  
  
He had not seen his wife since they were married five years ago. He had of course talked to her, but his commitment to the Order, as well as Padme's responsibilities to the Senate, did not allow them much time together. Therefore, Anakin was beyond excited, for he knew that he was going to see his love again. His thoughts continued on the current path, thinking of a future where they would beyond the problems of the Republic, and together forever, with their own family and living happily.  
  
Meanwhile, because Anakin was in such deep thought about his future with his wife, he failed to realize something. He failed to realize that Raza Dactari was staring at him across the room, almost in a "dreamy eyed" manner, but yet with enough control to make it seem as if he were analyzing the Young Jedi. However, had Anakin been paying attention, he would have noticed the seductive smile, and wink that Raza tossed towards Anakin.  
  
  
  
On the not so distant world of Alderaan, two figures met. The two met in a dark part of the Capital City, specifically in a secluded place where no one would interfere.  
  
One was cloaked in a night colored cloak, it concealing his face, the other, garbed only in tight fitting pants w. a halter top. However, around this one figure in the halter-top, was a series of weapons, ranging from small wrist sized blasters, to three meter rifles. And if one were to look closely, one could see a lightsaber cylinder hanging from her left side.  
  
"You have my instructions My Apprentice?" asked the cloaked figure in a tone, which magnified his dark presence ten fold.  
  
"Yes My Master," the other figure nodded, the figure's hair falling over its shoulder.  
  
"Then go, and do not fail me my Young Apprentice. Or you will die," finished the Cloaked Figure, turning about to disappear into the shadowed alleyways of the Alderaanian Capital.  
  
Before the Apprentice could respond, the Cloaked Figure was already gone, leaving the Apprentice to execute its plans. 


	4. Arrival

1 Chapter IV: Arrival  
  
  
  
Streaming through the beautiful clear skyline of the Alderaanian Capital, the Republic Cruiser prepared to dock in the main docking bay. Inside, the four Jedi Knights awaited for the ship to land, so they could await the arrival of the Diplomats.  
  
The Republic Cruiser landed softly down on the ground, the landing bay doors immediately opening. Each Jedi gave the pilots an appreciative nod and smile, signifying his thanks, well aware that this was the pilots' duty, however, that does not mean that the Jedi should not show appreciation.  
  
Already waiting for the four Jedi Knights was the Viceroy of Alderaan, Bail Organa. He was a strapping man in his early thirties, whom immediately one could tell was of aristocratic birth. Mainly because of his strong composure and posture, also, his goatee and combed back hairstyle signified a clean and noble birth. His flowing blue robes did not help either, these colors signifying his house, as well as the Royal Family's emblem on it.  
  
Bail Organa was one of the few Diplomats that any of the Jedi could truly trust. It was because of Organa's unwillingness to kiss the ground the Supreme Chancellor had walked on. Anakin admired Organa's boldness and personality, but did not like how he had to always challenge or undermine the Chancellor. After all, could Organa do any better to govern a galaxy? Anakin did not think so.  
  
Coming together, each member of the Order gave their respective bows to the Viceroy, only to receive the bows from Organa.  
  
"Your Graces," began Organa after bringing himself to his full height. "Alderaan is honored by your presence."  
  
"The honor is ours Viceroy Organa," replied Luminara, speaking on the mutual feeling of the four Jedi Knights.  
  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves," began Luminara, taking a step forward. "I am Luminara Undulli. This is Raza Dactari, and Anakin Skywalker," she signaled with a simple head gesture.  
  
"And I believe you already know Master Kenobi. I have heard you two have worked together before."  
  
"Yes," answered the Viceroy, a smile on his face. "Master Kenobi and I are good friends." Obi Wan returned the smile.  
  
"Where are the other Diplomats Viceroy?" asked Anakin trying to hide his impatience.  
  
"They have just landed in the docking bay adjacent to this one. Follow me," before any Jedi could reply, the Viceroy abruptly turned about starting for the other docking bay, not waiting for the Jedi to follow.  
  
  
  
The first diplomat to step down the Republic Victory Cruiser was the Senator from Rodia: Onaconda Farr. He looked like any other typical Rodian. He had the large, round, black eyes, and the sprouting thin lips at the base of his face, as well as the two antennae protruding from the tops of his head. However, unlike the rest of his green skinned people, the crest in which he wore was not gray or green, but rather orange. Thus signifying his noble birth.  
  
Next to come down the ramp was the Senator from Chandrilla: Mon Monthma. She was a female human in her early twenties, so far, the youngest to be admitted into the Senate from her planet. Her auburn hair was cut short, mimicking a bowl. Her build was tall and slender, almost scrawny, but thankfully, because of the white Diplomatic Robes she wore, her figure was enhanced, giving her the look of true nobility. Her smile went around as she bowed before each of the Jedi, illuminating her almost pale features, and her brilliant brown eyes. Her smile was so because on Chandrilla, Jedi were considered beyond Royalty, and therefore must be given the utmost respect, and even though Senator Monthma had seen several Jedi in her time as Senator, she could never get over the girlish feelings of meeting a Jedi.  
  
Anakin's heart literally skipped a few beats at the anticipation of the final Diplomat. He knew it was Padme, and he could only imagine what she would be wearing this time. Would it be a flowing gown, which matched her eye color? Or maybe one which represented the planet Alderaan as a sign of respect for the Viceroy? Anakin hoped the latter. Anakin always thought Padme looked radiant in blue, it really brought out her eyes. The anticipation was so high within the Young Jedi's heart that, because of his daydreaming, hadn't noticed the diplomat come down the ramp. And when he did see the Nubian Diplomat…  
  
His soul went through the ground to the opposite end of Alderaan.  
  
"Obi!!! Ani!!!" yelled the Senior Representative, Jar Jar Binks. "Mesa so glads to be seein you!!" He yelled once more, running down the ramp, nearly falling on his diplomatic robes. The first Jedi he ran to was Obi Wan with whom he gave a tremendous hug.  
  
"It is a pleasure to see you again Jar Jar," replied Obi-Wan returning the gesture of friendship. Once receiving the embrace from Obi- Wan, Jar Jar immediately ran over to Anakin and gave him a hug as strong as Obi-Wan's.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Jar Jar," Anakin started, regaining his breath once the Gungan placed him back on the ground. "But where is Senator Amidala?"  
  
"Mesa afraid that she had muchos muchos work to do on Naboo. And then that caused mesa to come here instead, and oh! Viceroy Organa!" he yelled running over to the Alderaanian Representative.  
  
"On behalf of Senator Amidala, mesa sorry that she could not make it. And mesa muy muy honored to be in her place," he bowed his head.  
  
"It is quite alright Representative Binks. It is merely an honor to have someone from Naboo on my humble world." Whether it was the words or the smile behind those words that made him do it, but Jar Jar smiled brighter than a sunrise on Coruscant.  
  
"Now come! You have all had a long trip, let us feast," started the Viceroy.  
  
Before leaving for the Dinning Hall, each Diplomat gave his or her greetings to both the Viceroy and the Jedi Knights. Then, when all the introductions were done, the four Diplomats, and their assistants, as well as the four Jedi Knights headed towards the Dinning Hall. However, one of those Jedi Knights's walked a little slower, out of despair and loneliness. 


	5. Revelations

1 Chapter V: Revelations  
  
  
  
Inside the Dinning Hall, the four Jedi, and five diplomats ate. All the majordomos of the Diplomats were feasting beside their employers, that is, except for one.  
  
This particular majordomo was aide to Senator Farr, but unlike Farr, this Rodian was not a loyalist, and despised the Republic with a passion. Which was precisely the reason why he made a bargain with his other, more generous employer.  
  
He stood in the shadows of the Capital City, in a back alleyway, and even though it was an alleyway, it was just as clean as any other street. The Rodian's antennae twitched nervously as he awaited his contact, his already slimy green skin becoming more lubricated as he sweat.  
  
"Do you have it?" asked a voice from the shadows, catching the Rodian off gurad causing him to yelp and turn.  
  
"Ye-yes, I have it."  
  
"Then hand it over," replied the cloaked figure, taking a step forward, a white human-looking appendage reaching out.  
  
"Not until I have my payment," stuttered the Rodian, hoping that he sounded brave.  
  
"As you wish," sneered the cloaked figure, the white appendage falling back within the confines of the robe. "You shall get what you deserve," with that simple phrase, the cloaked figure unleashed a cylinder holding a crimson one meter blade. Before the Rodian could scream, the crimson blade sliced through his neck, immediately cauterizing the wound.  
  
The head rolled over towards the cloaked figure's feet. To stop the roll, the figure placed a leather boot atop it, smiling cruelly at it. Kicking the head aside, the figure kneeled down beside the decapitated body, scrambling around for what the figure was looking for. Within a matter of seconds, the figure found the object of covenant. With a silent cheer, the figure stood, pushing back the hood that concealed the figure's face.  
  
There, Aurra Sing smiled gruesomely at the data disk within her grip. Her master would be proud of her accomplishments. Turning on her heal, the Padawan-turned mercenary-turned bounty hunter-turned Dark Jedi went to relay her success on the first portion of her mission.  
  
But what Aurra Sing failed to realize was that a certain Jedi Knight followed the Majordomo, and hid within the shadows atop the closest building the whole time. 


	6. Jedi Don't Cry

1 Chapter VI: Jedi Don't Cry  
  
  
  
Dinner had been over for an hour or two, leaving the four Jedi Knights to inspect their quarters and get comfortable with their surroundings. However, that was not the case. One Jedi told the rest of what he saw, and what he thought about it, therefore, it made the other three Jedi feel uncomfortable.  
  
"The Majordomo worked for Senator Farr," spoke Raza, as he finished telling his tale. "Too bad he won't be back for another term." The two elder Jedi gave Raza a disapproving scowl, but Raza noticed Anakin's slight smirk at his attempt to humor.  
  
"The object of most importance now is; what we tell the Diplomats?" spoke Luminara, her serene voice carrying hidden power beneath it.  
  
"We tell them the truth," spoke Anakin brashly, once more without thinking before he spoke. "Especially Senator Farr. After all, it was his Majordomo."  
  
"I do not think that would be wise Anakin," replied Obi-Wan, his hand gripping his chin in the all-too-master like way. "It would cause unrest amongst the Royal House, and if it word leaked out that a Dark Jedi, possibly a Sith, were running around the streets of Alderaan," he shook his head. "The effects would not be good."  
  
"Then what do you propose we do Obi-Wan?" asked Anakin.  
  
"We shall hide the body for now, and convince the Senator that he has left unexpectedly because of recent turmoil's in his family. Until this mess is cleared, I think that would be the best option."  
  
"I am afraid I do not agree with you Obi-Wan," spoke Raza, bringing himself to his feet after contemplating what was going on. "I think we should tell Viceroy Organa of the situation. This is his planet, and therefore he has a right to know. Not to mention, he knows all its secrets, and that can be a great asset in our search for the Dark Jedi."  
  
"I agree with Raza on this one Obi-Wan," said Luminara. Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement to the other Jedi's plans, seeing the wisdom in it.  
  
"So it is settled then," finished Obi-Wan, adorning his cloak. "Luminara and I shall go see the Viceroy and tell him of the current situation."  
  
"You do not want all of us to go?" asked Anakin curiously.  
  
"No. It is unnecessary for all of us to go. That would arouse suspicion; four Jedi Knights meeting with the Viceroy after hours? The workers as well as Diplomats here are not stupid, and will think something is up. And at the moment, we want to keep the information from leaking out."  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan," nodded Anakin.  
  
Giving their respective bows, Luminara and Obi-Wan left their assigned quarters, to go meet with the Viceroy of Alderaan.  
  
"Obi-Wan is quite the Jedi," said Raza after placing himself on a comfortable chair.  
  
"Yes. I was extremely lucky to have him as a Master," replied Anakin, a look of admiration in his eyes. "He taught me well. He taught me well enough to surpass him."  
  
"Did he now?" asked Raza, a perfectly shaped brow raising in curiosity.  
  
"Yes. I am above Master Kenobi in several factors."  
  
"Is this a proven fact?"  
  
"Uh-no," replied Anakin, giving the alien a look that seemed to say "are you nuts?"  
  
"Then how could you believe it?"  
  
"Because it is the truth," Anakin nodded firmly, convincing more himself than Raza.  
  
"My Young-Jedi, do not overestimate your abilities. A lesson of the wise: there is always someone better than you. No matter how omnipotent you think you are."  
  
"Oh ya! I bet I could take you!" snapped Anakin with a bit of anger in his tone.  
  
"I'm sure you would eventually defeat me in a duel of sabers. And probably in Force powers, but I would wear you down, and finish you off with the one thing you are weakest in."  
  
"That would be?" asked Anakin with a "you're a nut" look on.  
  
"If I told you, then what's the point of trying to improve yourself?" Raza asked rhetorically, an almost mocking smile on his face.  
  
Anakin glared at the alien before storming off into his private room, where he had his twin sized bed. There, he immediately sat down upon it, Indian-style replying what just happened in his head. Had someone just out witted him? His witticisms were normally at peak at all times, as was his sarcasm. But this Jedi just managed to make Anakin look like a fool.  
  
Anakin was all too thankful that Obi-Wan was not here to hear the conversation he just had. Now that he was alone, he too was thankful, yet in a bitter-sweet way, that Padme was not here to see him be made look like a fool. Just thinking about his wife brought sorrow into his heart.  
  
He had not seen her in near three years. The Order, as well as her profession, kept them apart. But they still kept in touch, through holocommunications and things of the sort. But it was not the same as actually feeling her presence when she was close, or when she pressed her soft lips to his. He missed her as much as he missed his mother.  
  
That too brought up a new surge of sorrow within his heart. Brought up enough of a surge, to cause him to start whimpering lightly in his quarters. He at first tried to hold back the tears, but the emotions got the best of him. He was lonely and scared. Sure he had Obi-Wan to keep him company, but to Anakin, Obi-Wan was a father, and no matter how hard he tried, Obi-Wan could not fill that void he was missing.  
  
Anakin had been crying for a few minutes. Long enough to miss hearing Raza step into his quarters. When Anakin looked up, the tears staining his face, he jumped out of start. "How long have you been there?" Anakin asked, trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"Long enough," replied Raza. "You want some company?" Sincerity emanating from his voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"But you were crying."  
  
"Jedi don't cry!" Anakin snapped, unable to hold back tears. He was not angry at the alien for his compassion, but angry at himself for allowing his weakness to be shown.  
  
"Yes they do. Especially you, because you are only human. And humans, even Jedi, are not beyond total emotion," spoke Raza softly, placing himself next to Anakin.  
  
"But the Code-"  
  
"Anakin, you are still young, and have not learned what Windu or the others have. Therefore, "no emotion, there is peace", does not apply to you."  
  
"But I'm the strongest Jedi!"  
  
"Yes, yes you are," and as Raza spoke those sincere words, the tears Anakin had been holding back flowed out like a Nubian Waterfall. And Raza was there, to hold the human Jedi, and whisper words of comfort until Anakin fell asleep, looking peaceful and beautiful. 


	7. Meeting of Old Friends

Chapter VII: Meeting of Old Friends  
  
Bail Organa, Viceroy of Alderaan, and friend of the Jedi, more specifically, Obi-Wan Kenobi. His quarters were as luxurious as the clothing he wore. Similar in color, the room was circular with a domed top, it being filled with paintings dating back to the beginning of the Republic. Of either other Viceroy's or other famous Alderaanians. At the East Side of the room, was Organa's desk, behind it being a Nubian-styled duel door. The glass door overlooked the vast Capital City as well as the ocean. And because of its location, if caught at the right time, the sunrise catching the glass would illuminate the room with great splendor.  
  
Inside Organa's quarters were Luminara Undulli and Obi-Wan Kenobi, both taking respective turns on telling the Viceroy of the death of Senator Farr's aide, as well as, the possibility of there being a Dark Jedi or Sith roaming the streets of Alderaan.  
  
Whether it was Organa's natural born cool demeanor, or his vast political training, but neither Obi-Wan or Luminara could physically see any change of the Viceroy's face. However, that did not mean they did not feel Bail's apprehension and anxiety through the Force.  
  
"This is indeed disturbing news," Organa said softly, rubbing his goatee. "And your plan does have marret, but I am afraid Senator Farr will need more information and look into it in greater detail. He is no fool."  
  
"Do not fear Viceroy," spoke Luminara. "Obi-Wan and I will handle the Senator. He will not suspect anything until it is time the truth be told."  
  
"I respect your judgment Master Jedi," began Organa, leaning back in his large seat. "And shall go along with your plan. I understand why you are doing what you are doing, and will try to assist you in any way I can. But if I may ask Your Graces something?" Bail received the nod from the two sitting Jedi. "What about the Supreme Chancellor and the Jedi Council?"  
  
"We too have contemplated this amongst ourselves," started Obi-Wan. "And we both decided to tell the Council and the Supreme Chancellor when this whole thing subsides. The whole purpose is to keep this secret, so as little people know about one: our presence and two: that there is a Dark Sider on Alderaan."  
  
"Won't Master Yoda and the rest of the Council be upset that you have kept this a secret from them?" asked Organa.  
  
"Do not worry, Master Yoda and Master Windu will know of our situation. Whether we want them to or not, to be frank. But Jedi Dactari will report in with the two and tell them of our current situation. He has experience in doing so."  
  
Bail nodded to Obi-Wan's commentary, privately thanking the Galaxy that he was not a Jedi, and did not have to deal with the hardships his friends had. Of course, he was a politician, and one had to wonder: was that any better?  
  
"Thank you for your time Viceroy, but Obi-Wan and myself must get back."  
  
"No Your Graces, thank you for informing me on the situation."  
  
"We will keep you informed," spoke Obi-Wan after both had bowed in respect to the Viceroy, a traditional way of leaving one of high stature. The Viceroy returned the show of respect with him too standing then giving a formal bow.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan and Luminara took the long way back to their quarters, for two reasons. One being that they did not want to arouse suspicion in the Court, the other a more personal reasons. The two for a long time had enjoyed one another's company, whether it is on a mission or in the Temple, their relationship had certainly become close.  
  
Others in the Temple speculated that the two were more than friends were, but whenever confronted with this notion, both Luminara and Obi-Wan dismissed it as childish. After all, Jedi had more important matters to attend to; rather than appeasing his their emotions, especially love.  
  
"How is it, that whenever we are on mission together, we always are given more than we bargained for?" asked Obi-Wan, as they walked past the moonlit gardens.  
  
"Because it is our job as Jedi."  
  
"It was a joke Luminara."  
  
"I know," she sighed, her large ocean colored orbs locking onto a beautiful white rose before her. "But in the past few years, I have had less and less to laugh at. Ever since I lost Bariss, my life has gone down hill."  
  
"I can only imagine what it must be like to lose your Padawan," spoke Obi-Wan softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No you can't!" she snapped raising her gaze to meet Obi-Wan's, but quickly lowered it again, realizing that Obi-Wan was just trying to help. "I am sorry Obi-Wan, you didn't deserve that."  
  
"It is quite alright," Obi-Wan dismissed, giving her a warm smile. "But I just want to let you know that you have a friend."  
  
"I know Obi-Wan. You have been there for me more than anyone else has since I lost Bariss. And I am truly grateful, believe me, I am truly grateful. But Bariss was more than a Padawan to me. She was like a sister, a daughter, and in some ways, a mother. She knew and understood me better than anyone before, I miss her so much." She stopped there, before she let more of her emotions show, but it had already started. Obi-Wan did notice a small tear run down that beautiful golden face.  
  
Taking Luminara in a sweet embrace, he held her softly, whispering words of confidence in her ear. Obi-Wan had really never came to face with his feelings for the humanoid Jedi Knight, and both his instincts, and the Force seemed to be telling him to face them.  
  
Therefore, underneath a full moon, beside a glowing pond, and beautiful garden, Obi-Wan and Lumiara shared their first intimate kiss. 


	8. Ruined Dinner

Chapter VIII: Ruined Dinner  
  
  
  
The four Jedi had eventually recombined during the night, but no communications went through them. They all went to their respective quarters, trying to get to sleep, but because each had had an interesting night, neither could fall asleep, therefore, all four were up to meet the sunrise; each contemplating his or her thoughts.  
Anakin stood beside Raza, whether that was on purpose or accident, he didn't know, but he knew he felt comfortable next to the alien Jedi Knight. Anakin's thoughts were on the night before. He was partly ashamed that he let himself show weakness to a virtual stranger, however, Raza made him feel like there was nothing wrong with it, also, he must admit that he did feel better after he let out all of his negative feelings.  
Raza's thoughts too were on the night before, but because of his strict training from the Temple, they did not remain on the young human Jedi Knight for long. They instead moved to the mission, and that strange cloaked figure whom he had seen a few nights before. Tonight was the Ceremony of the Stars, in which Viceroy Organa would first feast, and then actually proceed with the ceremony of releasing all the weapons of Alderaan into space. Raza respected Organa greatly for his courage in relinquishing all of the planet's weapons, but like others, he too saw that it might be his undoing.  
Luminara and Obi-Wan were the only two who actually glanced at each other from time to time. Their thoughts on the kiss that was shared the night before, and what the future would entail for them. Ironically, even though both were powerful Jedi, and strong in the Force, neither one of them could see where the relationship would take them. Which is what scared them both.  
The day went on, each Jedi keeping to himself. Obi-Wan had called Master Yoda and Master Windu on Coruscant, telling them of the latest news. He told them that it would be of great assistance if that the two Jedi Masters not tell the Supreme Chancellor for the reasons the four Jedi Knights discussed previously. Reluctantly, the two Senior Jedi Council Members agreed to Obi-Wan's plans, and promised to stay out of this conflict in every way.  
Eventually, one of the Viceroy's assistants came to the room, informing the Jedi that the ceremony dinner would be commencing shortly. The four Jedi followed the female assistant to the Dinning Hall, where they immediately took a seat across from the Diplomats.   
"Master Jedi, it is an honor to be feasting with you," said Senator Monthma, stopping her immediate conversation with Senator Farr.  
"The honor is ours Senator. It is quite unusual to meet such honest and respected members of the Republic," answered Luminara, her serene voice carrying the needed emotion to keep the dinning table conversation light.  
The other Senators followed in Monthma's steps, giving thanks for their presence, except for Senator Farr, who not only thanked, but non-graciously sucked up to the Jedi. The Jedi simply politely responded to each of the Senators, smiling politley and using their vast political training to keep everything calm.  
Standing out of respect, Bail Organa finally came into the Dinning Hall, his lavish ocean blue eyes accenting his brown hair to make him look almost omnipotent. His voice echoed throughout the hall, it clearly carrying power and dignity.  
"Welcome, members of the Republic, and honored guests of the Jedi Temple. Tonight, we feast in the honor of Peace. And we feast to prolong that all sentients can prosper in the great powers of the Republic. This Ceremony of the Stars is to forward that peace, within the next few hours, we will be launching a shuttle named Last Hope into space, where it will be automatically piloted and blindly jump through random hyperspace points. On this vessel, are all the weapons of Alderaan. Whether it be a simple knife, to the most sophisticated missile, it is on the ship. We do this to show the galaxy, that peace is obtainable, and prosperity a reality if the government in control is capable of working together for the benefit of all beings. This, is the first step in everlasting peace and making sure that all evils are erraticated." With his finishing words, Organa received a standing ovation from both the Jedi and the Diplomats, also the other members of Alderaan Houses too stood and applauded at their leader's words.  
"Now, Honorable Representatives of the Republic, esteemed guests of the Jedi Order, friends and family of Alderaan, please sit, and feast," with those last words, all sat and began to eat properly as soon as the assistants brought out the food.  
  
  
Meanwhile, outside the luxurious Dinning Hall, Aurra Sing crouched within the confines of the shadows, peering through one of the glass windows into the Hall, where she spotted the four Jedi Knights and the Diplomats.   
In her normal attire, the Dark Lady of the Sith kept her saber holstered at her side, and instead drew forth her favorite and most prized weapon, her two meter sniper. The nose of the rifle immediately went onto her target, the Viceroy of Alderaan. His assassination really would be a major blow to the Republic. Her master told her that killing the Viceroy would bring the Republic into further chaos and even more importantly, would distract the Jedi Order even more. This was so because of Organa's strong voice in the Republic. It carried almost as much weight as Senator Amidala's voice. But of course, no one could carry as strong a voice as the Senator from Naboo. She was too well respected and after her first account of stopping the Trade Federations plans, and then later playing a major role in the Battle of Geonosis, no one, not even Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, carried a much clearer and stronger voice. However, the real reason for the Viceroy's assassination was the distraction of the Jedi Order. Organa and the Jedi had always been close, the most obvious friendship between the Order and the Viceroy was Obi-Wan Kenobi. The two shared a bond similar to brothers; therefore, not much remained hidden from the Order on the events of the Galaxy, and vise-versa.  
"Master, you will be proud," spoke Aurra softly to her self as she finished the aiming process. When that tedious task was finished, Aurra pulled back the trigger, sending one silent crimson bolt of energy directly into the Viceroy's skull. And not even the Jedi Knights could stop it, for she had cloaked herself and remained hidden, and not even Master Yoda could have stopped a bolt going that fast. Therefore, with a smile as wide as a Corellian Cat, Aurra Sing vanished into the night sky, using the Dark Side to cloak her, and her insidious laugh. 


	9. Divisions

Chapter IX: Divisions  
  
When the Viceroy's body hit the ground with a deafening thud, all beings inside the Great Hall immediately went into frenzy. That is, except for four levelheaded Jedi. While the Diplomats were running about to their quarters, the four Jedi went over to the fallen body, to inspect it. All the Jedi suddenly gasped at what they saw. The body, which was supposed to be Viceroy Organa, was not. The clothing remained the same, as did the hair color, but the face looked nothing like that of the ruler of Alderaan. Death and pain, blood trickling down the now third eye-socket in the middle of the man's brow, instead contorted it. But this however, did not cause the Jedi to gasp; it was the fact that, even amidst the death of the face, it still wasn't Bail Organa. It was a decoy! "Silence!" exclaimed Obi-Wan Kenobi as he stood to his feet, understanding what had happened. His voice echoed off the Great Hall walls so that every member inside the Hall heard it, and because of the Force used to enhance his voice, every entity listened. "This is not the Viceroy," started Obi-Wan, his face emotionless and as cold as the stone floor he stood upon. "It is a deco-" continued Obi- Wan, that is before a cloaked figure began applauding as he entered the Hall. "Well concluded Master Obi-Wan," spoke Bail Organa, a smile of mockery on his face as he saw all the open-mouthed expressions of the Hall. "Yes, my fellow Diplomats, it is I, the real Bail Organa. The one who lies on the floor is a trusted member of my cabinet, and his family will be well compensated for its loss. He was a loyal member of my cabinet, and I will miss him dearly. But know this, everything he said is true. I wrote the speech myself. And let us not let his sacrifice be in vein, we will commence with the ceremonies. Now please exit through the west doors," he concluded an extended hand towards the large golden doors at the opposite end of the Hall. Slowly, the other Diplomats and House Representatives exited the Hall, traveling in pairs to talk about the scene that just passed. Each one telling stories of how calm he or she acted, and accusations of who did it and why. However, four beings did not exit the Hall, they instead went to the Viceroy. "Viceroy Organa, it is a pleasure to see you alive," said Anakin, trying his best to have sincere emotion in his voice. "Thank you Master Anakin, but really, it should have been no surprise. Or did Master Kenobi and Master Luminara not tell you?" Both Anakin and Raza gave confused glances towards the other Jedi. "No, I am afraid it must have slipped the Masters minds," stated Raza with a touch of annoyance in his voice for being left out of something important. "May I ask why it should have been no surprise?" "That is easy Raza," started Luminara cooly. "Last night when Obi- Wan and I went to see the Viceroy, we decided a decoy should go instead of himself out of fear this event would happen. And unfortunately we were right, and the decoy was needed." "Oh, nothing important then," said Anakin sarcastically. Before Obi-Wan could interject on reprimanding Anakin for his attitude, Bail intervened. "If I may ask Your Graces, but what do you plan on doing now?" "Good question Viceroy," said Raza. "I have an idea. We will split up in two groups: Anakin and myself will persue the attacker, while Obi-Wan and Luminara remain here to protect you and the other Diplomats. For I am sure that the attacker will learn of his failure and try again. Agreed?" Seeing none were in the mood to argue, the other four beings nodded their head in condolence. "Alright then, it is settled. Anakin, let's go." Without saying good bye or any other farewell, Raza leapt into the air, the Force aiding him in his leap as he landed on the perch of a large door sized window. Anakin immediately followed just managing to get out a respective bow to the Viceroy and other Jedi. "I have a bad feeling about this," said Obi-Wan on his way towards the rest of the Diplomats. "Oh, Obi-Wan, Anakin will be fine. You have trained him well," replied Luminara. "It isn't Anakin I am worried for Luminara," he paused looking back at the window in which the two seemingly younger Jedi exited and continued, "it is Raza that I am worried about."  
  
  
  
Raza and Anakin spent the majority of the rest of the day going from building top to building top. Anakin had not used the Force in this way in a long while and it was good exercise for the young Jedi Knight. However, because of him being not use to this type of activity, he would have to stop every few tops to regain strength, which was fine with Raza because it gave him a chance to scope out the grounds behind him. Raza on the other hand, was not tired in the least. And Anakin could still not conclude on whether Raza made the jumps on sheer strength alone, or whether or not he used the Force. There was so much that was hidden with this strange alien Jedi Knight and Anakin was both mildly jealous and strangely intrigued by him. "The sun is setting Anakin," said Raza on one of their stops atop a rather high building. Any building that was too tall to jump right onto, the two used the Force to get them as high as they could go, and literally use the cracks in the marble to crawl to the top. "And our attacker will be easier to find, seeing the night is a darksider's playground." Anakin gave a tired nod. He may be the chosen one, but he was still human, and being constantly driven all day to travel the rather large capital city of Alderaan was still taxing. Of course, Raza showed no signs of weakness. I wonder, what exactly has the Council- Anakin was interrupted by Raza's voice. "Therefore, because the sun is setting, we will stay atop here for a while. This is the tallest building, and with our senses combined and extended at their fullest, we should detect something. Understand?" "Yes," Anakin said sharply, a sigh of happiness escaping him for he could finally sit and rest a while. Plus, it would give him time to learn a little about this Jedi. Ever since that night when Raza held him, Anakin had frequently been thinking about him. And more importantly, about himself. I mean, I have only cried in front of two people: Obi-wan and Padme. Why did I cry in front of this stranger? Whom I have known for little under a week! What did I see in him to be able to trust him like that? He is kinda cute, I'll give him that, in a mysterious type, aristocratic way. But I have thought other guys at the Temple were cute and haven't even spoken to them! Let alone cried in front of them! Oh yes, Anakin certainly did find other boys attractive in his youth. He had told only one person about these feelings, and that person was his former master. Surprisingly, Obi-wan had been understanding and caring on the subject, and told Anakin that it was all right, and that it would take a lot more than him liking the same sex to cause Obi-wan to be truly upset with him. Of course, those feelings vanished once he saw Padme again, when he was just turning into a man. Or so he thought. He hadn't looked at another guy in that way in a few years. The last person he did look at that way was Obi-wan. I was so dumb back then. Anakin laughed to himself, recalling his clumsy teen years where depending on what day it was, his head, or his manhood ruled him. He of course told Obi-wan his feelings towards him, and Obi-wan responded calmly by saying that he too shared similar feelings towards Qui-gon, that he should just forget about it for it would never happen, and that he would eventually get over it. Too bad though, that a part of Anakin, never did get over that "silly" infatuation. Even today, when he looked upon Obi-wan, a part of him still feels childish at Obi-wan's cool demeanor and masculinity. Now, after being considered married for five years, came along a new infatuation. And Anakin was positively confused and frustrated with himself. He still loved Padme. That was a given fact! But this new alien, this Raza Dactari, secret Spy for the Jedi Council, also did something to Anakin. And he was so frustrated with himself, because no matter how much he tried to suppress his feelings, a tiny voice in the back of his head continued to admire Raza's exotic beauty. "Anakin," Raza spoke, bringing Anakin out of his thoughts. "Yes Raza?" asked Anakin quickly. "Do you feel that?" he asked, his eyes focusing in to the left of them, from what Anakin could see, at a smaller building, most likley a bar of some sort. Anakin allowed his mind to open up to the Force, feeling the rapid life forms around him. He quickly followed Raza's suit and used his will to focus in on the area where Raza stared. His mind quickly jumped as he felt a small tingle of Darkness. He had not felt darkness like this since his duel with Dooku years ago. It was no where as strong as Dooku's, but it had his similar Force-scent on it. "It's the attacker Raza! I know it!" Even though he heard Raza's call, Anakin nonetheless leapt off the building top, falling towards a smaller building, one away from his target. The impact of the fall alone would kill any being, whether it is a Jawa or Wookie, it wouldn't matter. But because he was a Jedi, the fall was merely a task to overcome. And he did overcome it; by using the Force to soften his fall, he landed with a thud as he tucked and rolled onto the solid stone. Once he was brought to his feet, he leapt off the building, landing on the solid ground below with little more than a tap, directly to the side of the entrance to the "High- Star Cantina." Like all Cantina's, this one smelled of a mix between alchohol and feces, but because it was Alderaan, it had a noticible spice scent to it to confuse the mind on whether or not there was a pleasant aroma to the atmosphere, or an unpleasant one. Once inside, Anakin felt that dark presence even clearer. Obviously, whoever he was dealing with was a "newbie" to the Dark Arts, for this person was sloppy in his concealment. It was of course difficult to locate the being specifically, but Anakin knew that the attacker was inside somewhere. It would just be a matter of time. Although he was never known for his patience, he did possess some. Therefore, using what little patience he had, he walked to the bar, ordered a drink, and simply waited for his attacker to make himself visible.  
  
Meanwhile, in the corner of the "High-Star," Aurra Sing sat, confined in her Sith robes, she watched the Jedi sit at the bar. Arrogant little ass, he probably thinks that I am sloppy and that I don't even know he's here. Well, lets see how arrogant he is when I place a blaster bolt in his ear. Although a Sith, she was a bounty hunter first, and therefore, used her prized rifle as a first resort, and lightsaber as a last one. Opening herself to the Dark Side of the Force, she focused in on the Jedi's most vulnerable spot on his body, where, even if his pitiful danger sense could detect it, his body would be to slow to compensate and would be hit. This spot, on this particular Jedi anyway, was his pancreas area. Because of her powers over the dark, any being that took interest in her, immediately went back to whatever it was doing with little more than a thought from Aurra. It was a trick that Dooku taught her, it was the first thing she ever learned, and the first thing she mastered. Of course, because she was so intent and focused in on her aim, that she failed to see another being, who not matter how many times she pushed, could not get him to turn away. This annoyance was raised higher, when the being used his lavender lightsaber to slice the barrel of Aurra's rifle in two, making it virtually useless. 


	10. Bar Fight

Chapter X: Bar Fight  
  
  
  
"Jedi!" hissed Aurra, venom raging as she spoke the vile word.  
  
"Quite the observant one aren't you Aurra?" asked Raza sarcastically, his lavender blade pointed towards the Dark Warrior's torso area.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" she hissed, backing away into the rather comfortable booth in a vein attempt to escape the lightsaber.  
  
"I have my ways Aurra Sing. Now if you will be so kind as to just surrender to me and my comrade, and come with us to the Royal Palace, it will be quite appreciated."  
  
"I am afraid I must refuse!" with a further expressed hiss, Aurra tapped into the endless sea of the evil energies that made up the Dark Side and projected an invisible wall towards the Jedi.  
  
Because the Jedi was caught off guard by the sudden attack, even with his acute danger sense active, Raza was forced into the far end wall, his slender body creating a rather large crash. This crash caused the immediate chaos of the Cantina, every sentient being running for his or her own life.  
  
Before the situation arose to such atrocities, Anakin Skywalker merely sat there, his presence a quiet shadow in the Force. He had located the target, and merely waited for his chance to make the best move possible. Regardless of what the Council, and even his former master thought, he did have some sense of tactical assault and a limited-well of patience.  
  
Then, to his surprise, he heard the well-known snap-hiss sound of a lightsaber being activated. Already realizing through the Force whom the lightsaber belonged too, Anakin walked over there with as much haste as possible, pushing through the melting-pot of humans, aliens, and other sentient (or in some minds: non-sentient) beings of the Cantina. That is when, he saw his comrade fly through the air into the far wall, and chaos broke loose.  
  
Aurra pushed through the running peoples, focusing in on the target at hand. She knew that if she let a Jedi get out alive with the information on whom she was, her master would not be happy. And when her master was not happy very few who went under his tutelage survived his anger.  
  
She also knew, that even through the panicking crowds, she did have some allies within these walls, and those allies, along with her, should be able to take down one Jedi. What Aurra didn't expect however, was that Anakin Skywalker was more than she could expect.  
  
Although caught by surprise, Raza would not let his little crash slow his pursuit. Therefore, when his slender body hit the ground below, he immediately arose to his feet and went to meet Aurra in the middle of the cantina. He was well aware that a few beings within the cantina did not leave, and quickly put together that these certain sentients worked for Aurra. He did not worry about those particular creatures, he was confident enough in Anakin's abilities.  
  
Therefore, when Raza and Aurra met in the middle of the cantina, each drew out his respective lightsaber, and began to duel.  
  
The panicking crowds had left, and Anakin looked around to see four other beings remain. It didn't take a Kaminoin Geneticist to figure out that these four beings worked for Aurra.  
  
Taking a quick glance around he took in information on each of the beings as his hard eyes fell upon them. The first Anakin looked upon was a Rodian male. He held a vibro-knife in his right hand and a dl-44 blaster in the other. To the Rodian's right were two humans. They obviously were identical twins for Anakin could find no physical difference between the two. Each being slender in build, and average height. The only difference between the two was the weapons they carried. The one directly next to the Rodian carried a vibro-pike, similar to an old-age lance, it sent a strong electrical current when the skin piercing sharp blade touched a person. His brother carried no physical weapon and therefore Anakin assumed that he was more of a melee fighter rather than a weapon fighter. Finally, the person whom Anakin assumed to the leader was a rather intimidating Wookie. Anakin nearly lost concentration at the site of an evil Wookie. Wookie's were known to be peace loving jungle folk, and were ones for strict justice and fair trials. But, like all beings and things in the universe: there is good and evil in everything.  
  
The first attackers to come at Anakin were the twins. Obviously having been in battle several times before, the two synchronized their assault with perfect accuracy. The one with the pike sent out a jab towards Anakin's mid- section. Feeling the attack before it was even thought of; Anakin quickly took a side step. Then, taking firm feet in the ground, he locked the pike between his elbow and forearm, quickly spinning his body around to rip it from the man's grip. While in the spin, he brought about the blunt end of the pike across the now non-armed man and quickly sent him into the world of the unconscious. His brother, caught off-guard by the Jedi's quick reflexes sent his "perfectly" well aimed punch into the air to Anakin's side, and like his brother before him, was sent into the world of the unconscious with a blow to his temple.  
  
Although taught that killing should be a last resort, but is necessary when there is no other option, Anakin was forced to resort to killing with the male Rodian. After Anakin had finished with the twin's, the Rodian took advantage of the "obvious" open spot in Anakin's back, but because the Force was with Anakin, like it was all Jedi; Anakin brought his body around and merely extended the piked end of the weapon towards the oncoming Rodian. And because the laws of physics worked, especially on the physical plain, the Rodian's momentum and inertia gave him no time to step out of the way of impaling himself. Therefore, with a muffled gasp, the Rodian fell to the ground, the pike extending just through his body, blood dripping down his clothing.  
  
That left the evil wookie. Anakin decided to resort to the "traditional" way of the Jedi and ignited his lightsaber. The snap-hiss sound brought about the light blue blade, it humming with light and casting a grim shadow on the advancing Wookie. Whether or not the Wookie was intimidated Anakin could not tell, but he did not have the time to "discuss" it with the Wookie. Therefore, not particularly caring for the art of chivalry, Anakin stepped up to the Wookie and brought down his blade in a quick vertical slash and immediately separated arm from body. And before the Wookie could howl in pain and anguish, Anakin spun around, his lightsaber extended outwards as he disconnected the head of the Wookie from the rest of his body. With the associates now taken care of, Anakin left the bodies on the ground and headed towards Aurra, only to find her already dueling with Raza.  
  
Thrusts, parries, and dodges that are what the duel between Aurra Sing and Raza Dactari consisted of. Aurra's next attack was a vertical slash towards the alien's head, this was easily parried off with a simple holding of his lavender blade over his head. Raza and Aurra both knew whom the superior duelist was at the moment. Even though Aurra had trained with lightsabers in her childhood in the Temple, she did not advance therefore never learned the art of lightsaber combat. Raza however, had had several years of practice with his lavender blade, several more years than most realized. Raza took the next attack with a well-calculated thrust forward in an attempt to poke his lavender blade through Aurra's right thigh. Barley able to knock it away with a full body spin, Aurra lost her balance and fell to the ground. However, because she was a bounty hunter for so many years, her experience caused her to roll back just before Raza brought down his blade that would have sliced her in two symmetrical pieces. However, when she brought herself to her feet, she had to go right back down to a crouched position in order to avoid a horizontal slash provided by the human Jedi Knight. "This is far from over Jedi!" hissed Aurra. She then removed something from her belt and threw it to the ground where a blinding flash of light blinded the two Jedi. When the two were finally able to open their eyes, they looked around to find that Aurra had most indeed vanished. But to where, neither could say. However, they could still feel her dark presence residing within the area. "Let's go Anakin, we must track her down," not even waiting for a response from the human, the alien Jedi Knight set off into the darkness and followed Aurra's trail as best he could. 


	11. The Hunt is On

Chapter XI: The Hunt is On  
  
  
  
Blurs. That is all Aurra could see around her. She had been spending the past fifteen minutes on the run, the Dark Side her source of power, making her body push harder than it had ever before. All turns looked the same to the Sith Lady, and it was only because of her brutal training that she didn't run into someone or something. She could not afford to. She knew that the two Jedi were on her tail, tracking her down like some sort of common criminal. She could, by no circumstance, be caught by the two Jedi, especially the silver haired one. I have to get off planet, and report to my Master. He will know what to do. Too bad her ship was still half a city away from her. And she knew that even the greatest of Sith Lords could not keep up this constant pace for that long. If only she could find a way to stall the Jedi long enough to get away. The answer hit her, she knew it would take all of her control over the Dark Side, and more, but it would be the only chance. She would have to face off the two Jedi Knights, but she would do it in the hanger bay in which her starship was located.  
  
"Come on Anakin, you can do it! Keep up!" Raza yelled behind, keeping his senses open, as well as maintaining that super human speed in which every Jedi knew. The only problem was that enhancing ones speed normally lasted for a few seconds, not for several minutes like Raza had been doing. It taxed him greatly, and his mere force of will kept him able to maintain the connection to the Force, but what worried Raza more was the taxation on the younger Jedi. "I am!" replied Anakin, sweat dripping down the sides of his forehead. Even at his Trials to become a Jedi Knight, he had not had to focus or exert so much strength. If he ever survived this mission, or this night for that matter, two things would happen. First, he would need to spend a week in bed just to be able to crawl again, and after he was able to walk again, he knew that he would be stronger. That thought alone kept him able to match speeds with Raza. "We are closing in on her! I feel it," with a calming sigh Raza slowed down to a normal jog than eventually went into a full stop. Anakin quickly followed suit and stood beside Raza, panting and dabbing his head with his already sweaty tunic. "She is in there?" asked Anakin, indicating to the large hanger bay with a mere glance, for that was all the strength he had at the moment. "Yes. Can't you feel her?" he asked giving Anakin a look that seemed to say "are you dumb?" "I am sorry, but-I-am-rather.tired," he stated, finally bringing himself to his full posture. "Well do not worry, if you are tired, than she most definitely is, after all, she is just a mere Force-Adept. You are the "chosen one" remember?" he said with a slight wise-ass smirk. "Alright then, so what are we waiting for?" he asked already in start of going into the hanger. That is, until Raza grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. "She obviously lead us here for a trap. Her ship is in there, and she knew if she tried to blast off, we would simply put a tracer on her or something of the sorts. So, she is in there waiting for us." "Then what do you propose we do?" "That is simple Young Jedi. I will walk in and fight her, you just make sure she doesn't get onto her ship." "Understood." Without even as much as an acknowledging nod, Raza set off into the hanger, walking calmly, trying with all his might to not keep from falling to his knees in pure exhaustion. Anakin would never realize that he was their only hope to keeping Aurra on planet.  
  
The hanger was a typical hanger, and it had typical Alderranian features. Inside, Aurra stood before a rather small vehicle, it seemed to be of Corellian design, and probably had little weaponry and was just designed for speed and maneuverability. "Master Jedi, an honor to meet you again," Aurra mock-bowed, her slate colored arm out to the side to show just how much mockery she was bestowing upon the Jedi. "Lady Sing, the honor is all mine," replied Raza with as much sarcasm as he could muster, also giving her a mock-salute. The two stepped closer towards each other, ending up in the center of the hanger. Anakin appeared in front of the small Corellian vessle while Aurra walked. "I see the child is to watch my ship for me? Awe, I am touched by your sincerity Jedi." "I am glad Lady Sing, now shall we continue were we left off?" he asked the 32cm cylinder already in his right hand. "Let's," replied the Sith, her own lightsaber already in her hand. With two echoing snap-hissing sounds, the crimson and lavender blades came to life, connecting together in the first parry and block of the duel. Raza was first to recover from the previous block and brought down his blade towards the Sith's head. This simple assault was quickly blocked off by her crimson blade, doing so by holding it above her head in a horizontal angle. With a swing of her heel, Aurra brought around her blade towards the Jedi's open right side. However, to her dismay, Raza placed a well-placed block to meet it. Inverting the handle of his blade so that it pointed towards the ground to do so. Not bothering to invert his handle once more, Raza merely brought up his inverted blade at a bent vertical angle in an attempt to slice the Sith from the right side of her waist to her left shoulder. Aurra's only defense for this maneuver was spinning around in a full circle, extending her crimson blade just so that it was out before her. Luckily, her unorthodox move worked and knocked the Jedi's blade away, and in doing so caused the Jedi to slightly loose footing. Using this to her advantage, Aurra inverted her blade so that the crimson tip pointed towards the Jedi's open neck, thrusting it downward to poke it through his throat. However, his senses were attuned enough to give him ample warning and therefore he used the sheer power of his legs to propel himself forward in a no-handed flip. Luckily, the blade went right in-between his scissors kicked legs and Raza felt part of his tunic singe away the touch of the crimson blade, thankfully that was the only thing that burned. Another run of luck was that in mid motion of his flip, the last leg up managed to kick Aurra square in the chin with the back of his heel, throwing her to the ground. When the two regained their footing and stances. They started again, parry duel, parry duel. Each one waiting for the other to weaken. And to Aurra's dismay, she felt herself weakening too much to handle the alien Jedi Knight. It was clear whose saber skills were superior. She just needed a few more seconds, and then all would be fine. Of course, her plan took an unexpected turn when she heard the other Jedi yell that she was a fake!  
  
While the duel had been going on, Anakin did exactly as he was told. He stood guard before the small Corellian vessel. His boyhood curiosity of machines took the better of him and caused him to climb atop the ship to inspect it. And that is when a real surprise hit him. Just to the side of the Corellian ship, was an even smaller faster ship. And this ship caused a slight ache in his heart for it reminded him of his wife dearly. It was a Nubian fighter. The real surprise however, was the pilot of the yellow-silver fighter. Aurra Sing was inside of it, and seemed to be in a meditative state of some sort. Anakin quickly did a double take and turned towards the duel to make sure Raza wasn't just fighting air, (which he wasn't) and back to the ship. That is when it hit him! The Aurra Raza was fighting was a doppelganger. He had read about this ancient Sith technique only in the most encrypted of the Temple's archives. It was a spell to create an exact replica of the Sith in which summoned it, and depending on how much concentration the Sith placed in it, the realer the doppelganger became. And according ot how hard Aurra was perspiring, concentrating, and muttering Sith Spells, it was apparent that she was putting all she had into this doppelganger. "Raza! She is a fake!" Anakin yelled towards the duel, and to his surprise, both combatants stopped abruptly, each having his own looks upon his face. Raza's of surprise and Aurra's of satisfaction. Aurra's smile of satisfaction quicly transfigured itself into an insidious and mocking laughter that filled the entire hanger. That laughter quickly diminished as the doppelganger of Aurra began to dissipate back into wherever it came from, still leaving the eerie laugh to fill the hanger. In a vein attempt, Anakin leapt off the Nubian fighter, his body an exquisite example of an acrobat as he tucked himself into a perfect ball, that appeared to drop something out of it onto the Nubian fighter. When Anakin landed in the place where the doppelganger was, he was not surprised to find nothing there, expect his own anger at letting this happen. "Nice duel Jedi! Too bad it will never happen again! For I am afraid I am leaving a little surprise for you!" and with that mocking laughter she threw an object onto the wing of the Corellian vessel. Rather quickly, the Nubian fighter rose from its hibernation, and ascended up into the night sky, however, neither Jedi's attention was on the fleeing ship, but rather the detonator that was clicking itself down to zero, on the Corellian vessel. Turning around to run out the exit as fast as they could, the two Jedi had their backs turned when the world around them exploded in bright light and flame.  
  
"Master, I will be arriving with the next two days, with the information required," Aurra spoke into the com-link as her Nubian fighter prepared to enter hyperspace. "Excellent my Apprentice, you will be rewarded for your efforts," with no more said between Master and Apprentice, the Nubian fighter streaked into hypserspace, unaware of the small barley-visible tracker attached to its hull. 


	12. Divided

Chapter XII: Division  
  
"He's coming to," spoke a female voice softly. Anakin slowly opened his eyes after hearing it and shut them rather abruptly from the bright light. He had not remembered where he was or how he got here, the last thing he remembered was the Nubian fighter rising, seeing the bomb, and then unconsciousness taking over. "How long have I been out?" he asked softly, his voice no higher than a whisper. "About three days. And you are lucky to even be alive Young Jedi," spoke a familiar voice. It was Obi-Wan. "But nevertheless, Luminara and myself are ecstatic to see you alive." "And what of Raza?" he asked, slowly bringing himself halfway up, however, that idea was dampened when Luminara held him down with a soft touch. "Is he ok?" "He is fine Young Jedi, he is still resting. He is extremely tired and weak," responded Luminara. When his eyes had finally adjusted to the light, he looked up to see that he was in the Alderaanian hospital, and Raza was asleep to his left. "How in the nine Corellian Hells did we survive? Not that I am complaining or anything." "Good question my Young Jedi," started Obi-Wan, flashing a surprisingly warm smile to his former Apprentice. "But I am afraid you will have to ask your savior." He indicated over towards Raza with a nod of his head. "For when we heard the explosion, we came to the area as fast as possible, and found both of you virtually unharmed, minus a light concussion and other knicks and bruises, just outside the Hanger. You definitely are very lucky you are alive Anakin." "Come Obi-Wan, let them rest. We can discuss this when Raza wakes up," Luminara suggested, already rising from the bedside. "Do not bother my friend," spoke a tired voice, and all looked in total shock to see Raza's eyes opened and gazing at the group. "I am awake, let us discuss whatever need be discussed now." "But Raza, you need your rest," urged Luminara. "Oh you are too kind Luminara, but I assure you I am fine. Now, what do we do next? Aurra Sing has gotten away, and we have no means of tracking her." "I beg to differ," said Anakin with a rather large grin on his face.  
  
"Why do you say that Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan. "Because, just before the explosion, I placed a little tracker on Aurra's ship. Finding her will be no problem." "Very well done Anakin!" exclaimed Obi-Wan. His face holding genuine pride and a little bit of surprise. He had definitely taught Anakin well, and to his even greater surprise, Anakin had actually picked up a few of Obi-Wan's tricks. "Well that certainly does make things a little easier Anakin," began Raza, his vanity taking the better of him as he tied up his silver-blue hair as to not look too unorganized. "But she has three days on us, and a lot can happen in that amount of time. We should go after her. There was more to her being here than just a pitiful assassination attempt. Something isn't making sense, and something is amiss. I am sure of it. I can feel it." "I feel it too Raza, we all do," started Obi-Wan. "But we have tried going after her before by ourselves, and it has gotten us no where. Besides a dead body guard, and you two in the hospital. Maybe we should just let the Council deal with it." "Master Kenobi! I am appalled at your statement!" exclaimed Raza with a mock hurt look on his face. "Giving up already? All because of a few setbacks? Please!" he shook his head in mock-shame. "And if we were to wait for the Council to first agree on what to do, and then wait even longer for them to dispatch a team, which in all honesty would be us seeing we have had the most experience so far, it would be too late." "Then what do you propose we do Jedi Dactari?" replied Obi-Wan with the same tone of sarcasm in his voice as being given by the Alien Jedi. "We simply follow her to wherever she is going, we being Anakin and myself. She does not know about you or Luminara, so I think we should use that to our benefit." "What shall we do then?" asked Luminara, a little bit of annoyance in her voice. "You two shall go to Rodia. And see what exactly Senator Farr's aide was really doing, and what was going on the night he was murdered. Aurra killed him just after getting something from him. Maybe you two can find out what happened and what he gave her." "But what of the Diplomats?" asked Anakin. "The Ceremony is over Anakin," started Luminara, her deep ocean eyes locking with Anakin's bright blue. "You both were unconscious through it." She gave a little wink. "Oh," he flushed breaking away eye contact. "Then I agree with Raza. We should divide and who knows, maybe we'll end up meeting at the same place." "I suppose I or Luminara have no real say in the matter?" "None whatsoever Master Kenobi," Raza gave an impish grin, and Obi- Wan could not help but feel decades younger than Raza, even though he looked so much older, and was, (or so he thought) older than Raza. "Then it is decided," Raza said, bringing himself out of bed, his modesty taking the better of him as he grabbed a cloak hanging on the wall to conceal his body. Which was only covered in a loincloth of some sorts. Alderaanians loved beauty, and thought that the body, in any form was beautiful. Too bad, living on Coruscant teaches sentients the value of their own modesty. "Anakin, we are leaving in three standard hours so be ready and dressed," he gave a wink which only Anakin saw at that last comment, seeing that Anakin was dressed in pretty much the same thing Raza was. "And I will meet you in the Royal Hanger." Turning towards Luminara and Obi-Wan he gave a slight bow and nod before speaking and said, "You two can leave whenever you wish. But I have a feeling we will be meeting again soon. May the Force be with you both." He bowed. "And you too Raza," replied Luminara with sympathy. With nothing more said, the alien Jedi Knight strolled out of the hospital room and headed off to do his own private vendetta before the mission began. 


	13. Quiet Ride

Chapter XIII: Quiet Ride  
  
Outside the Royal Hanger of Alderaan, the four Jedi knights stood. Each one contemplating on how their role in the mission will take place, and whether or not he will succeed. Anakin still felt a little drowsy, but knew that it was just from anxiety and lack of rest, something that would be taken care of on the ship. Speaking of the ship, Anakin was impressed to find it subtle and not filled with the usual grace of Alderaanian ships. Him and Raza were to fly in a modified YT-1300, and Luminara and Obi-Wan were to fly to Rodia in a modified Jedi freighter. Modified that is to have an autopilot and comfortably fit more than one passenger, unlike their predecessors. Before any of the Jedi could leave however, Viceroy Organa insisted on giving them a proper farewell. Therefore, when the time came for their ships to leave off, Bail Organa was already there, with two others. When the Jedi looked, they saw that the two other beings were Jar Jar Binks, Alternate Representative for Naboo, and the Senator of Chandrilla: Mon Monthma. "We thank you sincerely Your Graces for attending the Ceremony and for blessing us with your presence," bowed Bail Organa. "It was our pleasure Viceroy Organa, and it is you, along with your fellow delegates that have blessed us with your wonderful attitudes and hospitality," replied Luminara, returning with her own bowing gesture that was immediately followed by each of the male Jedi bowing. "Mesa honored to be in yousas presencesences again Obi!" exclaimed Jar Jar giving Obi-Wan an esteemed and loving hug. "Thank you Jar Jar, and please give my regards and salutations to Senator Amidala," he replied after being put down by the affectionate Gungan. "Chandrilla will always be open to you Master Jedi," spoke Mon Monthma serenely. "If any of you ever need to vacation, a place to hide, or anything just come to my office and you will be treated with up-most respect." The four Jedi nodded with warm smiles and gave bows, each one giving their goodbyes to each of the delegates. When all the farewells were done, and the teams divided, Raza and Anakin off into the Corellian Freighter preparing for lift off, and Luminara booting up the Jedi Freighter, Obi-Wan approached Bail Organa one last time. "Well this is good-bye old friend," the Jedi spoke, embracing the Viceroy. "Only for now Obi-Wan," he responded holding Obi-Wan at a comfortable arms length. "We will see each other again, and hopefully be able to just sit and talk of times of past." "It is a dream I will be hoping for." "Good-luck Obi-Wan, and may the Force be with you," concluded Bail. "And you too Bail," Obi-Wan responded before heading up the ramp to the freighter were Luminara was waiting.  
  
  
  
Raza and Anakin were off towards Dathomir. They had been in hyperspace for a good hour or so, each one engulfed in his own thoughts. As soon as the ship had been started up, Anakin had looked to see where his tracer was in the galaxy. And to both of the Jedi's surprise, it was on Dathomir. Of course, after explaining to Anakin that Dathomir was actually a great choice for an up and coming Sith Lady, Anakin quickly lost his surprise. Dathomir was known throughout the galaxy as the home of the Nightsisters, a sisterhood of treacherous and deceitful women who wielded both the Dark Side and men. The stories that had been told throughout the galaxy on the horrible acts committed to men by the Sisters caused any non- castrated man to turn pale and immediately grab his "belongings" to make sure they were still intact. Raza explained that Aurra was probably apart of the Nightsisters, and whatever it is she held was vital to her masters. Of course, this mean that going to Dathomir would require not just power, but intellect, because they would greatly outnumbered, and disliked. After all, they both were males, and males were liked on Dathomir as much as a Hutt was liked on Coruscant. "So what are we gonna do when we get there?" Anakin asked. "We will land in the most jungle area not too far away from Aurra's ship, however, I am sure we will be felt. You aren't exactly a quiet blip on the proverbial "Force Radar" Anakin, but frankly, neither am I. So as soon as we land, we get out, and dart off into the forest and quickly hide our presence as best we can." "Alright," Anakin nodded. "So how much longer until we reach Dathomir?" "Four days, and Aurra will have beaten us by at least two. So I am sure she will be prepared for us." "Great," he said sarcastically, allowing a sigh to escape his lips. Great Anakin said in the confines of his mind. I get to spend four days on a ship alone with a strange alien. One whom I know nothing about at all! Well, that is going to change! I'm gonna find out everything I can about tall, pale, and pointy over there. "Well, I'm going to the "lounge" area," Anakin said cynically, seeing that the lounge was just a bit bigger than his closet, big enough to accommodate exactly two people comfortably, nothing more, not even a table, just two comfortable sofas. "You wanna come back there to? Maybe put this thing on auto pilot?" "Sure, why not," Raza shrugged, typing in a few commands to the ship causing it to take control, and would take control until they were five minutes from their hyperspace jump, only then would a pilot be needed. Anakin led the way to the "lounge" and upon arriving he took the seat that was the furthest from the cockpit therefore causing Raza to take the sofa directly across from Anakin. "All right Raza," started Anakin, the sternness in his voice surprising Raza just a bit. "We're going to be on this ship together for four days, and you know everything there is to know about me. But I know nothing about you, and I want that to change." "Alright kid, what do you want to know?" Raza replied coolly, placing a slender leg over the number. "First of all, how in the Nine Hells of Corellia did we survive that explosion?" "I figured you'd ask that," he smirked to himself out of self- satisfaction for being right.again. "Well, as soon as we saw the bomb we started running right?" he waited to see Anakin's nod before continuing. "Well, while you were busy continuing to run, I put all my Force Power and will power and every ounce of strength I had to create a Force barrier on the entrance of the hanger so that we wouldn't be incinerated. It worked, mostly. It stopped the flames of the explosion, and the destructive rays that follow with most explosive devices, but it didn't stop the concussion wave, therefore we were both flung into the nearest solid object. Unlucky for us, they were walls of other buildings. That is why you only had a concussion and a few bumps and bruises," "And that also explains why you were so tired in the hospital!" Anakin exclaimed seeing the whole picture run through his mind, realizing that it is indeed what happened, he was just too blinded by the events of that night to have actually seen it." "There, now you know how we survived. Happy?" "Hardly," Anakin responded. "I want to know more about you, like are the rumors true about you? And what exactly are you? And." "Whoa," Raza said calmly, bringing forth a palm to stop the young boy's ramblings. "I will tell you all if you just keep it between us, got it?" Anakin nodded and leaned forward much like he would have on Tatooine during a pod-racer demonstration. "Alright then," he exhaled. "I am apart of a species which are far and few in-between. My homeworld has been forgotten in the long centuries in which my people have lived. There are only a handful of us left. We are a long-living species," he smiled to himself at the euphinism in that phrase, in fact, his species held immortal life, oh they could die in battle or through sickness. But if a person of his species lived all his battles, and never contracted a fatal illness, than he would live until he was ready to die. "I was brought up and raised on Dantooine by my parents and a few natives. Ever since I was little, I always had dreams in which I would talk to old wise people, they were calm and peaceful. It wasn't until I was a preadolescent that I figured out that these people whom I talked to were Jedi of the of both Past and Present." "What do you mean past and present?" Anakin asked confused. "I would talk to the spirits of dead Jedi Knights and Masters, and the astral forms in which they can project into the Force of the present." "Oh," Anakin replied well aware that Jedi often came to others in dreams through astral projection. He was never good at it, but Obi-Wan had come to his dreams a few times in his younger years when they were separated to make sure that he was all right. "They told me I was Force-Sensitive, and would train me. I of course said yes, but I told them that I would not be able to get off my planet because I was still needed. They frowned at that and the present Jedi were about to completely cut off my training and memory of this event had not for Nomi Sunrider and a few other Jedi of the past interfered and told the living Jedi that I could be trained, through astral projection. I was completely lost at the idea, after all I had no idea what that was, until they explained it too me. So then, for about twenty years, Masters and Knights all came to me on the Astral Plain and taught me what they knew, and to both our surprises when I awoke I remembered everything I had learned. It was as if I had been training on the real plane. It is wondrous how a sentient mind works eh?" he winked at the human laughing to himself at his shocked look. "So let me get this strait," he started clearing his throat. "You received your training on the astral plain? And remembered everything! Meaning you were taught how to feel the Force on the plain, and you knew how to do it when you woke up?" At Raza's nod, Anakin slumped back in his seat in pure astonishment. "After about twenty standard years or so, I had completed all of my training and Master Yoda himself, or should I say his astral form, inducted me, along with the rest of the Council at that time, into Knighthood." "What do you mean 'at that time'? What about Master Windu and the rest of them?" Anakin asked confused. "Master Windu and the others weren't exactly around at this time. Well, that is not true, Master Yaddle, was around this time, but I am afraid that Master Billaba, Koon, and the others weren't even born yet." "Wait!" Anakin exclaimed. "How old are you?" "In standard years, I am 253 years old." "But you don't look any older than I do! And I am in my mid- twenties!" "It's a gift of my people Anakin. We live a long time, and don't look like our age until our waning years, which doesn't happen very often because my people often move on to the other side when they feel ready. Very rarely has one of my race died of old age." "So then it is true. When you were able to get off Dantooine, you went to the Temple and were immedately treated as a Knight, because you were a Knight." "Yup," Raza nodded. "I got off Dantooine when I was about a 120 years old, young in my terms, just a mere young adult really. And as soon as I was capable, I went to the Temple and met for the first time Master Yoda. Sadly, the other members of the Council whom had helped me in my training had passed on one way or another. But I did not weep because I knew I would see them again on the Astral Plane. And the rumors regarding me as being some sort of "secret agent" for the Council. Not true." He smiled widely almost a mocking grin to the universe. "I am a "secret agent" for Master Yoda himself." Raza busted out laughing as Anakin's jaw dropped until he thought it would hit the floor. After regaining his composure, he sighed before speaking again. "Well that is everything you will need to know about me. Anything else I have forgotten?" "Yes, Raza there is one thing," Anakin said with an almost seductive smile on his face. "Do you want to kiss me?" This time, it was Raza's jaw that dropped to the ground. 


	14. There is No Passion

Chapter XIV: There is No Passion.  
  
  
  
Rodia. It use to be a beautiful place, that is before political corruption and Rodian greed took over. What once was a beautiful tropical planet, was now something less. Still having its wild parts and "reservations" the planet was quite polluted. However, Luminara and Obi-Wan did not complain. It was their duty as Jedi to uphold justice and order, no matter where it brought them. Too bad fate had played its hand and landed them in the most polluted city on the planet, which not ironically was its Capital. The once proud buildings were poorly kept, and both Jedi could see deterioration from all the acid rain on the duracreete buildings. However, the one building that remained respectable looking happened to be Government Hall. It being small in comparison to Coruscant's skyscrapers, but nonetheless Rodia took pride in its tall marble features. Its built rectangular style, folding in at the top in a glass dome to allow the sky to be seen above. On each side of the main entrance door stood two Rodian statues going as high as the building itself. They represented the first two rulers of the Capital. After all, before admittance to the Republic, Rodia was run on a monarchy. "Well, here we are Obi-Wan," spoke Luminara calmly as they walked up to the main entrance. "Yes," he replied giving a solemn nod. "The only question now is whether or not the President will keep his word and see us." "That is true. We must hope however, that being Jedi they will show us respect and admit us." "Then let's find out," Obi-Wan concluded and stepped into the large doors. Inside they saw the busy world of politics. Not new to the customs on democracy or any other form of government for that matter, Luminara and Obi-Wan were not surprised to see Rodians of both genders, and even other species running back and forth across the well polished floors. No doubt running errands for their bosses: high political figures. One of those figures went up to greet the two Jedi. "You are Jedi?" the Rodian asked in heavily accented basic. This particular Rodian was male, and heavier set. Sweat could be seen by his antennae indicating that he had done some work, or in most cases, because of his size merely just came down the long main staircase. "Yes, we are Jedi. Are you representing President Faja?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yes. The President is waiting for you, please follow me." With no more said, the chubby Rodian waddled off up the main staircase with two Jedi following behind.  
  
The President's office was rectangular and matched the shape of Government Hall. The President sat in the official chair; her desk filled with paperwork, data sheets, and other menial tasks that needed to be done. "Ah, Master Jedi, it is an honor to have you in our capital," stated the President, rising to her full height to greet the Jedi with a bow. She was a typical female, her mane a noticeable orange color, her body slender and wearing the official colors of Rodia. Her dress was a deep ocean color, with maroon colored sashes at her hip and neck. "The honor is ours Madam President," replied Luminara as she and Obi- Wan bowed in unison. "Please take a seat," spoke Faja taking her own, an extended hand indicating for the Jedi to sit. "Now, what is it you wish to see me about?" "It is about Senator Farr's majordomo Madam," started Obi-Wan. "What about him?" "We believe," said Luminara, taking off from where Obi-Wan left off. "That he was involved with enemies of the Republic." "Really?" she asked quizzically, her diplomacy career making it rather difficult, even for Jedi, to determine whether or not her surprise was genuine or falsified. "What proof do you have?"  
  
"A fellow Jedi saw Farr's Majordomo with a woman, and saw him give something to her before she decapitated him."  
  
"Are either of you this Jedi?" "No," replied Obi-Wan solemnly. "Then how can I trust you? Simply because you are Jedi? Please. I am afraid we are living in a time where trust does not exist without absolute proof. Corruption is around us Your Graces, even on Coruscant. If not especially." "We understand where you are coming from Madam President. But all we ask is to be granted access to the majordomo's files in order to see if we could find anything. You know, logs, journals things like that," pleaded Luminara. "You know I cannot do that Master Jedi. It would raise too many questions and draw out some antagonists. We Rodians are not exactly trust of other species.especially humans. No offense Master Kenobi." "None taken President Faja, but we must request that you aid us. It is a matter of great importance." With a heavy sigh, President Faja let her tension roll off her. She had always been a fair political leader, and her people did support her decisions. And ever since child hood, she had held the utmost respect for the Jedi Order, but her colleagues didn't. They thought the Jedi were nothing but self-absorbed power hungry sentients who wanted nothing more than to rule the galaxy. But that was why she was President, and they were merely her Advisory Council. "Alright Master Jedi. You two will have access to any computer in this hall. But know this, my colleagues are not as open minded to off- worlders as I am. So in no laughing matter, I say to you: watch your back." Sharing a worried expression in each other's eye, the two Jedi nodded to the President's warning before heading off to the lower level to study the archives.  
  
  
  
"What did you say?" asked Raza astonished. Several seconds had passed since Anakin's rather abrupt and totally unexpected question. "I asked: "Do you want to kiss me?" replied Anakin with that seductive smile. "And I am still waiting for an answer." "What makes you think I want to do that?" Raza asked beginning to regain his cool exterior, although inside he wanted nothing more than to passionately kiss the human Jedi like no other before him. "Call it a hunch. Well, do you?" Tired of this game, Raza had only one thing to say. "Come over here and find out." With no hesitation, Anakin almost leapt onto the alien Jedi and placed his lips onto Raza's where both felt sparks in all: mind, body, and soul. It was only a matter of time, before those kisses went to more intimate motions. There, with only a few more days to go, the two Jedi fell into each other's passion, breaking a major rule of the Jedi code: There is no passion, only serenity. Too bad, these two missed class that day. 


	15. Arrival on Danthomir

Chapter XV: Arrival on Danthomir  
  
The rest of the trip to Danthomir was filled with awkwardness and seclusion. After their first love making session, Anakin had been reclusive, almost showing a bit of shame on his face. Being the proud Jedi that he is, Anakin would not admit it, however, being the insightful alien Raza was, he definitely knew something was wrong. "Anakin what's wrong?" Raza asked tenderness radiating from his voice and aura. "It's nothing Raza," he said after a sigh hugging his Jedi robes closer to him. "Do not lie to me Anakin," Raza said with a little firmness in his tone. " I can tell something is wrong. Are you ashamed of something?" Realizing there was no use in lying to this Jedi, Anakin nodded his head ever so slowly. "Yes," he said just above a whisper. "I see," Raza sighed, knowing that it was him whom Anakin was ashamed of. "Raza, it is not you. It is I. I just can't believe I allowed myself to give into my passion for you that easily. I mean, I love Padme! But how could I really love her if I did something like this?" Anakin shouted, tears running down his tanned cheeks. In response Raza walked over to him to try and hold Anakin, however, feeling like bantha-fodder, Anakin pulled away, and further secured himself in the confines of his dark sand colored cloak. "Anakin, I am sorry. Had I known that you felt this strongly about Padme, I wouldn't have allowed this to happen. I thought you two weren't serious. I'm.sorry." "I am sorry to. I should've told you how serious our relationship was. She after all, is my wife." Anakin stopped abruptly, after blurting out that last comment which was a mere slip of the tongue. Jedi weren't supposed to marry, looks like he was just good at breaking rules. "Married?" Raza asked quizzically, his eyebrow raising slightly. "Yes," Anakin nodded. "After the Battle of Geonosis. We secretly got married, and only Obi-Wan knows. Well, you do to. Please say you won't tell anyone!" Anakin pleaded, on the verge of tears once more. "I promise I won't Anakin. And this ends now and here. The best thing we can do is just move on and learn from it," Raza spoke coolly, trying to convince himself more than Anakin. "That won't be easy Raza! And you know it!" "I know. But it will be easier, because after this mission, we will never see each other again," Raza spoke ominously, surprising himself at those words. He didn't mean for them to come out, but they just did. "Maybe that's for the better Raza, I am sorry," before Raza could say anything more, Anakin turned to find seclusion in another part of the ship to think of all that happened.  
  
Padme, I am so sorry. He kept on thinking to himself. I didn't know what came over me! I am so sorry! He had been in a small portion of the ship, not much bigger than a closet, but big enough for the human to fit in. Within its confines, he just wept or thought. The former he had just got done with doing. He had called upon the Force for guidance, or imagined Obi-Wan's wise words, both of which failed him. Leaving the one thing he feared the most, to communicate with his heart. I am such an idiot. And I feel so bad for Raza, but its as much his fault as mine. But I have to tell Padme! I have to be honest with her! But I can't let that distract me right now. I have a duty to the Jedi Council and to the others. This matter will wait. But it will be resolved nonetheless. I promise you Padme, I do love you and I am sorry. Thankfully Anakin had just finished his self-resolving issues just as he heard Raza's voice over the intercom saying "we're here."  
  
The drop to Danthomir was smooth with Raza as pilot and Anakin as co- pilot nothing went wrong. They had come through a fog system located near the area were Raza and Anakin felt the most Dark Side energies flowing from. Whether the fog was a manifestation of the Nightsisters or by luck of the Force, neither could tell. The only thing both were positive of was that as soon as they landed, they were to jet as fast as possible into the shadows of the forest, immediately concealing their Force powers. However, both were well aware that the Nightsisters probably had sensed them as soon as they entered orbit all the more reason to leave quickly. That's why, as soon as the Jedi ship's docking bay doors opened, both Jedi through on their gear, as much as they needed, and started for a sprint down the ramp. Of course, that is when both heard the activation of four lightsabers, and the shrill laughter of four Nightsisters, all emerging from the edge of the forest landing. 


	16. The Nightsisters

Chapter XVI: The Nightsisters  
  
"Sith-spawn!" exclaimed Anakin as he saw the four emerging figures, his immediate reaction being to draw his lightsaber. "Anakin! No! We cannot defeat them. We are out numbered," Raza intervened grabbing a hold of Anakin's arm as it went to draw his lightsaber. "Awe, pitiful Jedi, what is the matter? Afraid of some girls?" asked the closest Nightsister, her silhouette coming into full view, and to both Jedi's surprise it was Aurra, with her crimson blade humming with a palpable vengeance. The other Sisters laughed at their leader's joke, each one stepping into view after the other. To Aurra's left, what seemed like the second-in-command emerged. An exotic beauty of chocolate colored skin, she wore an outfit that left little to the imagination. Her skirt was highest as either Raza or Anakin had ever seen, probably, both Jedi figured, to give her optimum fighting and agility maneuverability. Or possibly to cause distraction in her male counterparts, seeing she was a figure that was "all legs." Her top was cut short to reveal her well-developed torso and slender arms. Her eyes gleamed with a cruel pleasure out of seeing the Jedi cower beneath her and her Sisters. As she came into view she tossed back her curly black mane of hair and pointed her yellow lightsaber at Raza. "Look Sister Sing, new toys," she mused after placing her saber away yet in a defensive position. Oh!" she exclaimed with mock care, "I am terribly rude, allow me to introduce myself. I am Sister Kayla Denara." "Be quiet Kayla!" spoke a harsh female voice as now another female figured emerged from the shadows, her lightsaber being a soft ocean blue, and a great contradiction to her attitude. She was the most violent of the Sisterhood. Wearing tight leather pants with a matching colored and material shirt that covered her chest but yet her arms remain untouched by clothing. She was lightly skinned, however, not as pale as Raza, but definitely lighter than Anakin, her hair was cut short and was as radiant as the lightsaber Kayla wielded. Both Jedi could tell that this particular Nightsister preferred violence to love anytime. "And let a true Nightsister introduce herself. I am Sister Tanya Al'wari." "When will you two ever stop your constant bickering," spoke a softer voice from the shadows. After her sentence she emerged. She was definitely the more peaceful looking of the Nightsisters. Wearing a long white dress covered by see through sash, this particular Nightsister bore a white lightsaber. Her hair seemed to match exactly with what she wore, it being as white as the snows of Hoth, and flowing just beneath her shoulders. Raza immediately assumed that this particular Nightsister was the most deadly. It was often those who showed off least, had more tricks and fighting styles up their sleeves. And while this Sister didn't seem threatening, Raza nevertheless kept his icy gaze fixed on her. "Sorry Sister Glacia," the other two Nightsisters said in unison. Obviously, this Nightsister held a great amount of power within the Sisterhood's hierarchy. "Well Master Jedi," began Aurra venom dripping over the title she addressed both Jedi. "It seems as if you have found me. Too bad you will not be living long enough to return back to tell your superiors about me. For, although you Jedi Dactari may be better than me one on one, not even you two can stand up against four of my Sisterhood!" "That is quite true Aurra," spoke Raza calmly, nodding in consent. "However, I do not plan on fighting any of you." Before either could respond, Raza had called upon the Force connection deep within him to create a large gust of wind around them more specifically focused on the fog that dwelled within the trees. Using his fine connection, he summoned the fog to cloud specifically around the four Nightsister's eyes, causing them to lose physical site of the Jedi Knights. While disarray clouded the Nightsister's eyes, Raza immediately grabbed a hold of Anakin's arm and dashed off into the forest behind their starship. "Anakin do not use the Force, whatsoever. Rely on your physical self, we cannot be found out just yet. First we need to get away from those witches. So we'll split up. Do not get caught Anakin. Hide in the forest as best you can, I will find you. Do not look for me!" Before dashing off in the opposite direction, Anakin heard one last phrase from the alien, "And whatever you do, do not use the Force!" Then with little more than a rustle in the bushes, Raza had vanished within the shadows of the forest. Leaving Anakin to find his own refuge on an alien world, all by himself. 


	17. Solution Found

Chapter XVII: Solution Found  
  
  
  
Luminara and Obi-Wan had been searching the capital city's computer system for near fifteen hours straight with nothing as much as a hint as to who was really behind it. "Obi-Wan this is looking rather hopeless," spoke Luminara, her ocean hue eyes locking eyes with Obi-Wan's. "I know Luminara, but we haven't heard anything from Anakin or Raza in near a week. There is bound to be something in these computers. Now, what was Raza's description of the attacker who killed Farr's Majordomo?" "Type in Aurra Sing Obi-Wan, maybe that will bring up something." "I did earlier, and it came up 'unknown.' Wait! Luminara I found something," Obi-Wan exclaimed, his finger pointing to a conversation taken by a security camera a few months ago. "Can you enhance it as to what they are saying?" asked Luminara. "Shouldn't be a problem." It wasn't really. He typed in a few commands he had learned from all the political training he had acquired himself and hacked through to replay the conversation held the night that the Rodian made the deal with the Devil. Or in this case: the Deviless.  
  
"So, you will have the information at the Alderaan during the Star Ceremony?" "Yes M'Lady. And I trust, you will have my money?" the Rodian asked greedily, his palms rolling around one another. "You will get what you deserve Majordomo. I will be with my Sisters if you need me. But know this Rodian: if you contact me for a reason I do not see fit, you will pay with your life." Leaving the whimpering Rodian behind, Aurra Sing tossed the hood over her head and vanished into the shadows.  
  
"Sisters?" asked Obi-Wan confused. "Hmm, she said 'I will be with my Sisters,' that must mean something. Sisters. The way she said that, it sounded almost as if she belonged to a sorority or something," Luminara paused. Then her eyes flashed as it all hit her with sudden clarity. "Obi-Wan! I got it! There is only one known Sisterhood all the Galaxy that is made up of Dark Side Adepts." Obi-Wan's eyes too flashed with clarity as it hit him where Aurra Sing, and most likely Anakin and Raza were, therefore, in unison they exclaimed: "the Nightsisters!" Not even ten minutes after having reached their brilliant deduction, the two Jedi Knights boarded their starship and dashed off towards the planet Dathomir, worrying whether or not it was too late to save their friends, or more importantly: if it was too late to save the galaxy.  
  
It had been approximately one full day since Raza had left Anakin by himself, and was Raza worried about the human. Not so much as that he couldn't survive in the wild, more for the sake that he knew how temperamental the Jedi was and was fearful that he would do something rash. But Raza couldn't afford to keep an eye out on Anakin, not tonight anyway. He had his hands full already. According to his calculations Aurra had sent two of her lackeys out after him, and it seemed as if they both were gaining. Thankfully though, humans needed to rest periodically, he didn't. Oh sure, he was starving, and he was tired. But he was strong nonetheless. All right, time to stop. He said to himself, stopping abruptly in the thick of some trees. Calming himself, Raza sat cross-legged on the ground, allowing the simplicity of the nature around him to calm his nerves. He couldn't call upon the Force without being a beacon to the Nightsisers that were on his tail; nevertheless he could still meditate. He didn't need the Force to use his acute hearing though. He knew that the Nightsisers that were chasing him would be upon him in moments, and he'd be damned if he'd let them have the pleasure of surprising him. They didn't either. The first to emerge from the shadows of the forest was the chocolate skinned Nightsiser Kayla, immediately followed by what seemed to be her counterpart Tanya. "Oh lookie Sister, we have found a sleeping Jedi!" exclaimed Tanya, her hand already activating her lightsaber. "I know! And what a pleasure it will bring to our Sisterhood to bring his cute little head back on a platter!" replied Kayla. "If you two 'ladies,' and I use the term rather loosely, wouldn't mind. I am trying to mediate here," interrupted Raza calmly. "He has a sense of humor too, even more fun," said Kayla with a snicker. With a small smirk she lashed out first with her yellow blade, its tip pointed right at the sitting Jedi's temple. However, before it could even come close to contact, Raza's agile feet swept her legs right from under her, causing her to yell some expletives. Tanya was next to assault, trying to be smarter than her companion was by jumping in the air before assaulting the Jedi, hoping to bring her blade down upon his head. Only a novice would get hit by that one. Therefore, after recovering from his sweep of Kayla, Raza used his great arm strength to propel his lower body up into the air to connect his feet wither Tanya's stomach, knocking bot the wind and her lightsaber from her. Recovering to his feet, Raza stood in a firmed martial arts stance. Normally, as was the way of a proper fighter, one would give his opponent time to react. But because he had other priorities to attend to rather than fight a couple of twits, he simply spun his body around, his left leg extended outwards to make a rather sickening crack sound to Kayla's head. Because of his well-trained martial arts abilities, he didn't kill the Nightsister; instead, Raza just gave the woman a rather nasty concussion. One that she wouldn't be awakening from anytime soon. Finally rising to her feet, Tanya tried to regain her breath, and thereby call the Force into her. But because of the pain she felt inside of her stomach, and the impact that the Jedi caused, it was rather difficult just to breath, let alone concentrate. "Finish me then Jedi!" she wheezed, holding her already bruising stomach. "You have beaten me! Come on! Kill me! I am defenseless!" "I will do no such thing as to slay you M'Lady," Raza said, walking casually past the female, his walk dignitary and almost mocking the female.  
  
"You show me such insult! Then you shall die by my hand!" she exclaimed. With one futile effort, she raised her right arm in a striking manner; her thumb folded into her palm. With all the rage and anger she could hold she released the assault upon the Jedi, hoping that the impact would break his neck. However, one does not live for one-hundred plus years without learning how unforgiving one can be when one is defeated, therefore, before the assault could come close, Raza ducked underneath it. In the meantime, he grabbed a hold of the arm and flipped her around onto her back. Turning about, he now stood above her, holding her arm in a most painful position. "You could have just let me go, but because you are a nuisance, I am afraid I must do this." With sorrow in his eyes, he bent her arm in a way that was not meant for ANY species with bones causing a compound fracture: her elbow bone poking out of her skin rather grotesquely. Her scream echoed throughout the forest where everyone within a two- mile radius could hear, but because of mercy, or annoyance, Raza placed a focused pinch to the girl's neck, sending her into unconsciousness. Where, Raza hoped, that when she awoke, her arm would already be treated. With those two threats out of the way, he was ready to find Anakin. But when he arrived to the place where he had left the Young Jedi, all he found instead was that the woman called Glacia, was standing where he had left Anakin, her once white gown stained and spotted with blood. 


	18. Ice Queen

Chapter XVIII: The Ice Queen  
  
"What have you done with him Glacia?" asked Raza, trying to subdue his growing anger as he stepped closer towards the Nightsister. "I merely had some fun with the Young-Jedi," she responded, a cruel smile forming on her lips. "But I will have so much more fun with you Master Dactari. I know your strengths, and I will defeat you." Had she said that previous statement with more venom or anger, it probably wouldn't have had the same effect on Raza as it did. For the manner in which she spoke was filled with great confidence, and simply a "matter of fact." "Well, Sister Glacia," Raza started, standing now at his full height, one arm held tight to his chest, the other dangling at his side. "We shall see won't we? I have already disarmed two of your Sisters, and am more than a match for Aurra Sing. However, I do know you are powerful, and it would be much easier without the fight, so I will ask you nicely. Where is Anakin?" "If you defeat me Master Dactari, I will tell you all you wish to know." "Agreed." With no more words spoken, Glacia, also known to her Sisters as the Ice Queen raised up her left palm and emitted one of the strongest Dark Side Force Powers known in existence: Force Lightning. The blue bolts of electricity sizzled and scorched the ozone in the air, and went directly at the Jedi Knight with great speed. However, it seemed that Raza had been prepared for such a move, and therefore called directly to his aid the powers of Lesser Force Shield to deflect the energy shot at him into the sky. His Force control was great, however, he knew that he could not do that for long, nor could he do what Master Yoda could and actually absorb the energy. It would take a lot more practice for that. Which is why when Glacia unleashed another volley of electricity, Raza combined the powers of his shield, along with his now humming lavender lightsaber to deflect and block the Witch's power. "You are talented Master Jedi, I nod my head in respect to you. However, I think it is time to learn, why I am called the Ice Queen!" The Lightning stopped abruptly, but instead of her saber coming to life as Raza had expected, she held up her arms above her head. The eyes which once held such wisdom and power, now surged with raw energy, glowing a white light, not the pure white light of the Jedi, but an eerie light, foreshadowing dark things about to happen. Raza's instincts were right once more. Swirling around in the outstretched hands were what seemed to Raza a miniature version of a blizzard that takes place on Hoth. Normally, he would inquire and love to learn how such a power worked, but because his, and possibly Anakin's life were on the line, now he couldn't. He therefore trusted his instincts once more and leapt over to the side, lightsaber still active as he just avoided a beam of silver energy, which when it made contact with the ground below, immediately froze it, and caused it to crack. "Nice powers M'Lady," Raza said half in sarcasm, half in earnest admiration. "But you missed!" "We shall see if I miss next time Jedi!" she hissed. It had seemed that as her anger grew, so did her powers. The once small cloud of an ice storm that glowed above her head, now seemed to grow. Winds engulfed her entire body whipping around her robes making her look almost goddess-like.  
  
Raza knew that this was it: if he survived this next assault, he would then be able to finish off Glacia. For she would be too weak to fight him off for long...or so he hoped. "Take this Jedi!" screamed Glacia. With all the force her body could muster, she threw down her arms launching the now boulder sized ball of pure storm directly at Raza. He knew there was no way to avoid it in time, or if his lightsaber would be able to stop it. Once the storm ball hit him, Raza knew that he would instantly freeze and then break, and because of the Dark Side powers residing within the storm, he knew his death would be a most unpleasant one. With mere seconds to think and react, he reached down inside the well of his powers, and hoped to the Force, that his idea would work. When the ball of storm hit, all that was seen was dust and a brilliant white light.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Anakin dreamily. He started to awaken slowly, and to his horror found that he could not feel his legs, and that his head felt like a herd of bantha's just went through it. Then, it all came back to him. Or should he say, she came back to him. Glacia. He had done exactly what Raza had told him to do. He stayed in that spot, and didn't use any Force Powers or lightsabers at all. At first he had thought that he would be safe, so when he heard the rustle in the leaves behind him, he nearly jumped out with a hug to meet Raza. Of course, it wasn't Raza. It had been Glacia. Taken too much buy surprise, he couldn't react in time, and was blasted away with lightning...Again, as he reminisced slightly on the battle with Count Dooku. He had drawn out his lightsaber when he landed, but that was quickly knocked away by her own lightsaber, and that is when the torture began. Being a Nighsister, one doesn't often get the pleasures of sexual intimacy with man. Mainly for the reason that men are banished from ever interacting with a Nightsister, aside for the occasional slave labor or fun. This, apparently, Glacia saw as an opportunity to feed her womanly desires. While on the ground, Glacia removed something from her robes and stabbed Anakin in the torso with what seemed to be a needle. Almost immediately there after, he lost all feeling in his legs. "Oh do not fear little Jedi, I will not be killing you. My Sisters and Master wish to do. I am here just to have some fun..." she said darkly, and tore off his shirt with razor sharp nails. Piercing skin, and drawing blood as she removed the cloth from his chest. Anakin tried to resist with the Force, but whether or not it was Glacia's presence subduing his powers, or a side effects of the poison, he didn't know. Ever so slowly, Glacia removed Anakin's articles of clothing, and by manipulations of the Force, tied down Anakin's arms with the roots of a nearby tree, making Anakin fully vulnerable to her desires. Then the raping began. With Anakin subdued both physically and with his unability to use the Force. All he could do was lay there and let her do what she wanted. This was not love! This was lust and Anakin hated it. She brought upon him more scares and scratches with her nails. Finally after several minutes which seemed to last for an eternity, she was done with him. There, she arose and "fixed herself" leaving Anakin pinned and naked to the ground. "Poor little Jedi," she said, smiling devilishy at the tears forming in Anakin's eyes. "Do not fear, I will not leave you like this." She didn't either, because next thing he saw coming at him was a rock the size of his fist.  
  
That's how he ended up here. Thankfully, someone gave him the curtsey of placing a rather primitive loin-cloth to appeal to his bashfulness. But his legs were still numb, his scratches still fresh and head still ached. "It is about time you awakened Young Jedi," spoke a familiar masculine voice. A voice that he knew he would never forget. "I am terribly sorry that Glacia did what she did to you, it seemed her Sisters wanted some piece of you as well." With those last words, the figure came into full view. It was Count Dooku. The traitor of the Jedi Order. It had seemed the Dark Side had finally started to show on the old Jedi Master, for his voice was no where near as powerful as it had been, nor did he look as youthful. Instead, lines of age seemed to wretch his face, and his hair, as white as Glacia's robes. It definitely seemed the Dark Side was getting the best of him. "Dooku! You bastard!" hissed Anakin. "Oh, my dear Anakin, no need for such language. What would Obi-Wan say?" asked Dooku with a cynical smile. "You leave him out of this!" "Oh, I shall not. I still have an unfinished score to settle with him. But no matter, I have no doubt in my mind he will be arriving shortly. After all, Lady Sing did her job well." "What do you mean?" Then all of a sudden, it dawned on him. "This was all a trap to lure us here." "You are only half correct Young Jedi," Dooku conceited. "True, it was a trap. But only for you and Obi-Wan. The other two Jedi I have no concern with. However, now that they are involved, and know that my apprentice is involved in a rather nasty mess, I am afraid they too must die." "So then the disk that Aurra had was valuable!"  
  
"Oh yes. It is greatly valuable to me and to my cause. We needed something to make sure you and your former Mentor were drawn here. The only regret I have to say is that you will never see the grand project completed. "Lady Sing," he started signaling Aurra over to him. "He is all yours. But do not kill him until Obi-Wan and the other Jedi are inside this facility. There, we shall have ourselves a little Jedi Massacre." "Yes Master Dooku," she bowed before her Master ad left. Turning around to face Anakin, she then began to have her fun. The first task she did, was place a hand upon his already scratched stomach, and slowly burn it with the powers of the Dark Side. The screams, were music to Aurra Sing's and Count Dooku's ears. 


	19. Saviors

Chapter XIX: Saviors  
  
When the ice storm had hit Raza, it was the worst feeling that he had ever felt. It was so cold that it burned. Feeling as if there were thousands upon thousands of vibro-blades digging into his skin, muscle, and nerves. Apparently, his idea had saved his life. That is about it though. Before the ice-storm had hit him, he had summoned forth a combination of dust, roots, and sheer Force shields to enwrap himself in a bubble. When the storm hit the combination shield, it early had cracked through, but whether it was Raza's will to survive, or the fact that he needed to survive for the sake of his friends, the shield composed of: roots, leaves, dust and Force energy maintained. When the dust and light had settled, Glacia saw the pod on the ground and immediately started to laugh hysterically. Thinking to herself that she had succeeded in killing the Jedi Knight. Therefore, she turned about on her heel as to walk away to inform her Master Dooku. But hearing the slight cracking sound, and all too familiar snap-hiss sound brought her attention right back to the bubble. "It appears that your nasty little trick didn't work My Lady!" exclaimed Raza as he burst out of the bubble that he had created, his lavender blade humming. It seemed that he had not been affected at all by the attack, for Glacia could see no signs of weariness on the alien Jedi Knight. But, Raza was blazing with exhaustion on the inside, it was only with a centuries worth of training and fighting did he manage to nearly- always fools his advisories. "Damn you Jedi! Now I will have to kill you the old fashioned way," she said, truing to hide her own exhaustion, as her hand went to her side deploying her own saber of light. Unlike most Dark Side Warriors, this particular Nightsister's blade was a mockery and offense to the Jedi Order: the blade was white. "We shall see," Raza said calmly, bringing himself into a defensive position. With a screech similar to a banshee, Glacia leapt forward, using her own strength, as well as the Dark Side to cause her to glide across the grounds. When in striking range with Raza, she brought down her snow colored blade with such fury and strength that Raza nearly dropped his own blade when he parried it. Not letting up on her assault, Glacia spun around in a full circle, her blade arching towards the Jedi's knees. With a well timed roll in the air, he avoided the assault, landing on his knees. The attack now his, he thrusted his blade forward towards the Nightsister's stomach, however, he knew such an attack would do nothing which is why when Glacia had inverted her blade to deflect, Raza was already on the move. Keeping their blades locked together, Raza used his extreme agility and grace to bring up his left foot to meet with Glacia's head. Because her focus was on the lightsaber's connection, she was not able to block the kick, therefore she fell back a couple of steps. Using his time wisely, Raza then took a graceful step forward and slashed out towards her midsection, hoping to spill out her entrails on the ground below her. However, with surprising agility, Glacia narrowly avoided the assault, however, because of the close proximity of the attack, some of her gown was shred and fell to the ground. "You will pay for that Jedi!" she hissed bringing down her blade towards the Jedi's head after a large step forward. Not responding, Raza brought up his blade in a horizontal position to parry the assault. And so the duel continued. Graceful parry met with graceful thrust, and visa-versa. Each counteracting and anticipating the other's assault. Each warrior knew that one misstep would end the entire duel, and result in his or her death. Nevertheless, the two kept on fighting. Until one warrior made that fatal flaw: Glacia. While in mid-air for an assault to slice the Jedi vertically in two, Raza brought up his blade just in time to impale the Nightsister on his lavender blade, the tip cutting neatly through her intestines and stomach, shinning brightly on the other side. "It appears, I have won Glacia," Raza said coolly, removing his saber quickly from her gut as she fell to her knees. "So it seems," she said, coughing up blood. "But looks are always deceiving! Right Sister Sing!" "Of course they are Sister Glacia," responded the all-to familiar voice. Hearing it, immediately caused Raza to turn around and face not only Aurra Sing, but a dozen other droids. "I should've felt you coming, but I was too engrossed on the duel. A fatal mistake," Raza spoke softly to himself. "Ah, fatal indeed. It was a pleasure Jedi Dactari, but first, I must do something." Saying nothing more, Aurra walked over to her fallen comrade who was still coughing blood, but refused to die. Only because of Raza's acute hearing could he hear what she said to the fallen Nightsister. "All my time here, you have treated me as the subordinate. But irony favors me Glacia, for now I am in charge of your life, it has been fun!" Not even allowing Glacia to respond, Aurra flashed out her crimson lightsaber and neatly swept it behind the base of Glacia's neck. Once decapitated, the head rolled sickly underneath Aurra's foot much similar to the Senator Farr's Majordomo's head did. "Stupid bitch," Aurra said coolly, spinning her lightsaber around to mutilate the already deceased head with a well placed thrust of her blade right between her eyes. "You are sick Sing!" yelled Raza, his saber staying low as not to attract more attention, seeing all the dozen's droid's blasters were on him. "Thank you Master Jedi!" she hissed on the word, slowly walking over to Raza. "But I am afraid you are next to die. Seeing, even if you do manage to assault me first, you would not be able to stop all the blaster fire. And similarly, if you were to assault the droids, you would not be able to deflect my blade. Either way, you are dead." Raising her blade high into the air ready to strike, Aurra screamed "Good-bye Jedi dog!" Ready to bring down her blade upon the Jedi's head, only one thing stopped her. That being a Force push from the jungle, causing her to fall, along with the twelve droids. "Who's there!" yelled Aurra. Not responding, two figures emerged from the shadows of the forest, and Raza had never been happier to see either one of them: Obi-Wan and Luminara, each one with their blue lightsabers active. "Hope we aren't too late," spoke Obi-Wan satirically. "Not at all," replied Raza, karwheeling over to his comrades gracefully, his saber still remaining ignited. "Kill them!" screamed Aurra before rising to her feet. All the droids replied with a unison "Roger Roger" and began to fire upon the Jedi. Now, someone once said, fighting one Jedi was like fighting three persons, two Jedi like six, and so on and so forth. Therefore, three Jedi were more than enough to handle twelve droids. However, once Raza saw Aurra Sing fleeing the woods, Raza spoke up, "I'm gonna follow Sing, can you guys handle the droids here?" Both nodded in earnest confidence as they hacked away at droids close enough, and deflected blaster bolts that were dangerous. It seemed, the Force was with the Jedi today, which was greater fuel when Raza dashed off to follow Aurra Sing and hopefully find Anakin. 


	20. Final Battle

Chapter XX: Final Duel  
  
Raza had left Obi-Wan and Luminara to fend with the droids and any other annoyances that the Nightsisters could send. Raza figured it all out when he ran away earlier: the Trade Federation was in league with the Nightsisters. Which meant, that Count  
  
Dooku was too involved in some way shape or form.  
  
After a few minutes, he reached the citadel which was home to the Nightsisters. Whether it was pure stupidity, bravery, or anger, he went through the main door, his lavender lightsaber cutting through the metal doors. Once inside, he immediatetely snuck  
  
inside the ventilation shafts and using the Force as his guide followed the Force-scent of Anakin.  
  
  
  
It had taken him only moments to locate his comrade. Now, he was crouched just above his friend. With a sharp mental focus he sent forth a mental gust of wind at the cage of the shaft proceeding then to roll out, and land directly infront of Anakin.  
  
t was then, that Raza gasped out of pure horror.  
  
Anakin looked horrible. Scars ravaged his bodies, fresh cuts trying to heal were still raw, probably from the frequent abuse applied to the same spots. Brusies too covered his body: head to toe. Raza could only have imagined what the Nightsisters co  
  
d have done to him in the short time he was away, although, he was sure, that Anakin felt it was not a short time at all, but rather an eternity.  
  
"Anakin," Raza whispered, holding Anakin's head gently in the palm of his hand. "It's me, Raza. Can you hear me?" Anakin moaned softly in compliance. At least he was still alive.  
  
"I'm here to rescue you Anakin. Don't worry, you will be safe," even before he completed his sentence, he had drawn out his lightsaber, the lavender blade activating on a mere thought. He didn't care how much Jedi training he had had, the person, or  
  
persons who did this to his friend, his comrade, and quite possibly, his lover would pay. Dearly.  
  
Just as Raza was about to rise up his saber to cut free the bonds that held Anakin, a dark presence interfered. A presence he had never felt before, but knew immedately whom it belonged to. It was because of this reputation, as well as Raza's natura  
  
instincts that allowed him to turn around just in time to deflect a bolt of sizzling Force Electricty with his lightsaber.  
  
"Count Dooku," Raza said cooly, using all his training to hold back his anger, although, he still managed to give a slight bow of respect. He could be as angry as he wanted, nevertheless, it was no excuse to be rude, especialliy to one of Dooku's stat  
  
e.  
  
"Jedi Dactari," replied Dooku cooly, with a smile that sent a chill down Raza's spine. "I have heard so much about you. It is an honor to finally meet you."  
  
"Do not flatter him My Lord, he is not worth the fodder on your boots." Raza knew that female voice all too well.  
  
"Lady Sing," said Dooku, in a voice that was almost chastizing. "There is no need to be rude."  
  
"Piss off Dooku!" snaped Aurra. "This Jedi is mine! He has cost me too much trouble and time! Not to mention, this little bastard helped defeat and nearly kill three of our most powerful Sisters! Vengence will be mine!" With a hiss, both from the weapon  
  
she drew, and her mouth, she called forth the powers of the Dark Side within her, gripping her crimson bladed saber.  
  
"I do not appreciate that tone Lady Sing," Dooku said too cooly. "Such insibordinations shall not be tolerated." With no further words or warning, Dooku ignited his own crimson blade, it gracefully gliding through the air meeting with Aurra's neck eve  
  
so cleanly.  
  
She didn't even have time to scream, let alone react. Dooku's style and grace with his lightsaber was legendary in the Jedi Archives. No doubt his legendary skills had made their way throughout the Nightsisters. Too bad Aurra was too stubborn to adh  
  
e to any warnings. 'Oh well, Raza thought cynically, that is one less enemey to deal with.'  
  
"Now that she is out of the way Jedi Dactari, maybe we can get down to business," Dooku said, stepping closer to Raza, his curve-handled lightsaber never being deactivated. "You know too much. As do all of your friends. They of course must die, but  
  
u...I like you Dactari. You single handedly managed to take down two powerful Nightsisters without even so much as a lightsaber! Skilled indeed! You also managed to survive Glacia's most fatal and powerful attack! Yet another bonus in your favor."  
  
"You are too kind Count Dooku," Raza said with honest sincerity. "Nevertheless, I will not allow you to kill my friends, nor will I allow myself to sink down to your level."  
  
"A pitty too. Yet another Jedi who will never see the Master Plan created."  
  
"What 'Master Plan'?"  
  
"The Plan that will bring the galaxy to its knees! The power of the Force is the greatest power of the galaxy. This comes second! The power to destroy planets!"  
  
"You are insane! No technology exists as such you say!"  
  
"I am many things Jedi! Insane is not one of them. And I assure you, such technology exists, and is already in the makes!"  
  
"Than there is another reason that I should kill you Dooku, and this one, I can tell the Jedi Council I was in total justification of chopping off your head." Although a Jedi. Although a Guardian and Protector of the Peace, this Jedi made the first strike  
  
Catching Dooku off guard, he thrusted out his blade towards the human's stomach, which was deflected away only by Dooku's severely trained battle senses. However, because Raza's attack was so unexpected, it did knock the Count back a few steps, which  
  
ended him up for another attack.  
  
This assault went towards Dooku's lower left leg, hoping to severe it off. However, Raza was caught mid-motion by a rather powerful gust of wind eminating from the Dark Sider. This unexpectedm ove caught Raza off guard and threw him into the wall jus  
  
above Anakin, who only moaned in protest of being disturbed. It was obvious, Anakin would be of no help. Nevertheless, Raza would not let this bastard kill Anakin! He would die before that happened.  
  
Recovering from the gust of wind, he spun leapt above the ground just missing a thrust towards the ground where his head would have been had he not reacted as quickly. Once on his feet, Raza's blade was immedately brought up in a horizontal fashion to  
  
arry the crimson blade from meeting his head.  
  
So the battle continued. Each not besting the other, to both of their dismays. They were an equal match. Graceful flips from the alien Jedi Knight were quickly counteracted by the sheer brute force of the Sith Lord. To contrast, Dooku's strong stre  
  
th was counteracted by Raza's quick and fluid movements. With one final clash of sabers, both figures backflipped away from one another, a good five meters apart, with Raza standing infront of Anakin defensivly.  
  
Both figures were panting from exhaustion, sweat beads seen of both figures brows.  
  
"It seems we are evenly matched Dooku."  
  
"Only in lightsabers my friend. Let's see what else you are good at," said Dooku with a cruel grin. Following that grin was vengeful, living blue lightning. Raza's first instincts proved true once more, to bring up his lightsaber to absorb the power  
  
l lightning eminating from the Dark Lord of the Sith.  
  
"When will you learn that that trick will not work on me."  
  
"Very true Jedi, very very true. However, I'm sure this will." A wave of his hand brought forth a large stone flying rapidly towards his leg. Dooku had to be kidding! With little more than a random thread of thought, he dismissed the oncoming stone  
  
th his mind, sending it flying into the far wall. Which exactly what Dooku was hoping. Once the Jedi was distracted, Dook sent forth a powerful ball of Force power at the Jedi's saber gripping arm. The combination of not being prepared and the sheer p  
  
er of Dooku's Force ball forced his saber out of his right palm, flying off a distance of about three meters away from him.  
  
A simple task to retrieve it really. With an extended hand he called forth his blade back to him however, something interfered. Sheering, tormenting pain and anguish raged through his body as blue lightning coursed through his body.  
  
"Not so easy to avoid no Jedi! Is it!" Dooku said with a malicious laugh just before sending another bolt at him.  
  
Pure instinct took over as he raised a weak shield to take the blunt of the power. It of course broke easily under the power of the lightning, but instead of being electricuted, he was simply sent back into Anakin's body, unfortunetly, Anakin's body t  
  
k most of the impact.  
  
"Anakin!" yelled Raza on impact, more of an apology than anything. He could simply roll out of the way just as Dooku shot, even he had enough strength for that. Only one drawback though, it would shock Anakin. And Raza didn't know how much longer  
  
s comrade, friend, companion, and lover could hold for.  
  
So when Dooku sent forth yet another barrage of ice colored electricity, Raza stood proud and took the full front of the attack, his screams of anguish and pain roaring through the citadel.  
  
  
  
Both, Luminara and Obi-Wan, soon found their way to the room in which Anakin was being held, and to boths shock, CountDooku standing over Raza's bent and smoking form, his crimson saber held high over-head, ready to place the final blow.  
  
"Now Jedi, it is time to die!" Dooku screamed as his blade came raising towards Raza's neck.  
  
Thankfully, two Jedi interevined. With their combination of Force power, they sent teh Dark Lord of the Sith  
  
spirling through the air, and into the nearest stone wall, leaving a two inch impression of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Obi-Wan, Luminara," coughed Raza, slowly bringing himself to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth. "It is about time."  
  
"Sorry we are late Raza," spoke Luminara, examing the wounds inflicted on his friend. Not even the best healers  
  
could remove some of the scars. A deep cash went down from his right shoulder to his left torso, his shirt, hanging by a mere simple thread, his arms bruised and cut, his once perfect face, now scratched and bleeding.  
  
"Get Anakin out of here now you two, I will take care of Dooku."  
  
"You cannot be serious Raza! He was just ready to kill you, you are no match for him!" exclaimed Luminara.  
  
"Luminara please! You two are not a match for him either. Please, as a last request, get Anakin out of here. Please!" spoke Raza on the verge of tears. Luminara was about to protest again, but Obi-Wan grabbed her arms, sensingthe need and love that Raza felt for his former Padawan. A love, that rivaled his own for Anakin. He knew, if he were in  
  
this siutation, he would do the same thing.  
  
"Come on Luminara."  
  
"Obi-Wan! You can't be serious!"  
  
"Yes Luminara! I am. Please, help me get Anakin out of here, Dooku is coming too." It was no lie either. The Dark Lord was starting to rise again, this time, the Dark Side was somethign that was palpable through the air. With a heavy sigh of reluctance, Luminara agreed, and aided Obi-Wan in bringing down Anakin from his bonds.  
  
Obi-Wan then proceeded to carry Anakin in his arms as both he and Luminara raced out of the Citadel, leaving Raza behind, definitely never to be seen again.  
  
  
  
When Raza knew both Jedi were out of sight, Raza faced the oncoming threat: Dooku. His normal prestige and grace was abandoned, replaced instead with cold rage and anger. Raza knew he was facing the Dark Side, not a man.  
  
No big deal, because Raza knew, that Dooku would be facing the Light Side, and not a mere Jedi.  
  
"Looks like you failed Dooku!" exclaimed Raza when the Dark Lord was two meters away.  
  
"I doubt it Jedi! You will die. And you are the only one who knows of my plans, so although my vengeance was not taken out, I will nevertheless succeed in my mission. Now Jedi! It really is time to die!"  
  
Light and Dark clashed in a phenomenal show of power. Dooku put all he had into one gigantic wave of Force Electricty. Raza, drained, and nearly on the verge of death, nevertheless, succeeded in absorbing the power into his being,nearly frying his neurons and body in the process. The fire raged within him, not the fire of anger, but instead the fire of  
  
power. When his eyes opened, his once kind, intelligent, ice eyes were gone, instead replaced with emotionless pupils' sockets of white electricity.  
  
"Now Dooku," Raza said. Or at least, his body said. The voice that was released did not belong to the alien, itechoed with an aura of omnipotence. "It is time to see the true power of the Light Side and the Power of the Jedi!"  
  
His head tilted back as he slowly raised into the sky, his torn clothes whipping around in an invisible wind. A sphere of the purest white light surrounded his body. Raza's hands then extended outwards, and therein released the energy well within him. The power that escaped him was only destructive to the Dark Side. Therefore, try as he might, Dooku's shields of Force were destroyed by this Wall of Light. With a scream to rival that of Raza's earlier, Dooku faded into unconsciousness, and with his fainting, it seemed a shadow too escaped him and fled into unknown. This shadow that  
  
escaped was something Dooku held dear to him, something that gave him his power: his connection to the dark side.  
  
  
  
Because this wall of light destroyed all that was dark side, the building that surrounded him too was destined to fall. And so it did. Once the sphere of light vanished from Raza, the building around him crumbled, but he did not notice, it seemed as if his mind were someplace else, the expression on his face signifying he was in a place of perfect peace and love.  
  
So when the stones fell aroudn his sleeping body, he did not bother returning to the real world, and instead let himself float in the power of the Light Side and the Force, his pseudo-grave being Temple of the Nightsisters on Dathomir.  
  
His last thoughts were sent to a particular human Jedi, the one who, according to him, got him in all this trouble in the first  
  
place. 


	21. Memories

Chapter XXI: Memories  
  
  
  
Anakin had woken up one month after the incident at Dathomir. To him, he had hoped it had been all one horrible nightmare. But, after looking at all of the bacta patches on his body, he knew it wouldn't be one. Obi-Wan and Luminara had filled him in on what had happened two days after he woke up Raza's battle with Dooku, the fall of the Nightsister Citadel. He of course, recalled everything else that happened to him as well: the raping by Glacia, the tortures by the Nightsisters. His nightmares wouldn't let him forget. But he knew he would get over it. It would be a dishonor to Raza's memory to allow such things to rule his life. He had cried definetitly when he heard of Raza's death, he felt a special bond  
  
to the alien. One similar to the one he had shared with Obi-Wan, just a little bit stronger. Of course, recalling Raza's memory, he realized that today was Raza's memorial service.  
  
  
  
The Council of Twelve sat once more in their glorious room, looking omnipotent as usual. The only difference was, Luminara, Obi-Wan, and Anakin could all feel the remorse of the passing of a fellow Jedi. It was very rare to be able to read a Jedi Master's emotions, for a Master to have his emotions flooding out like so, indicated that the particular event to bring out such emotions were indeed important.  
  
"My Fellow Jedi," started Yoda. "Come have we today, to respect the passing of a fellow Jedi. Raza Dactari." With Raza's name, a hologram of him came to life in the center of the Chamber. Seeing it brought tears to all three Jedi's eyes, neither ashamed to show them or let them flow. "A soldier he was, of great caliber. But more importantly, loyal was  
  
he, to his own heart. A trait a true Jedi shows. Although as Jedi, we are to not fear death, we should still honor it. So, to you Raza Dactari, we honor thee, and in light of your passing, bestow on you, the level of Jedi Master. May your spirit guide those in the Force, as you have guided many here today. May the Force be With You" All repeated in unison, each bowing their head in respect. The ceremony was officially closed. With its closure, each Council Member left the room, as did Obi-Wan and Luminara, her golden face stained with tears that she was still allowing to flow. Anakin was left alone, except for one small pointy-eared Master of the Force.  
  
"Close friend of yours, he was eh?" asked Yoda.  
  
"Closer than you could imagine Master Yoda."  
  
"Doubt that, I do. Felt your bond did I when you returned. Felt the sorrow that you expressed when learned of Raza's passing. Which is what I wish to talk to you alone about Jedi Skywalker."  
  
"Master?" asked Anakin curiously.  
  
"A body was never recovered Anakin, and the ruins were indeed checked well. That is why we showed the hologram. Plus, heard have I, his voice in the Force. But quiet you must keep this, because know not do I if he is alive or dead. Also, we would not want his advisories to learn of this would we?"  
  
"No Master, of course not. And I too doubted he died, because he sent me a telepathic message while I was unconscious, and it is what partially brought me back to reality."  
  
"What message was this Young Skywalker?"  
  
"He said, 'I love you.' "  
  
Yoda merely smiled, and left the Chamber, a rather wide smile covering his face, leaving Anakin to think about the love he had, and the love he lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the same time, beneath the City Planet of Coruscant, two dark figures met within the confines of the shadows. One, wearing a night colored cloak, all concealed except for his hands and lower portion of his mouth. This dark figure's name was Darth Sidious. The other, elder humans male, a white beard surrounding his lower portion, his once cool complexion worn and  
  
fatigued. It was Dooku.  
  
"I am not pleased with your work Lord Tyrannous. It is sheer luck that I found you and brought you back here."  
  
"I do apologize My Lord, but the Jedi used a move that I never knew existed."  
  
"It matters not now. He is dead, and our secret is still safe. All the Jedi know is that some grand scheme is being created. Nothing more."  
  
"Of course My Lord."  
  
"You look weary my Apprentice. You should rest."  
  
"I have My Lord. But something puzzles me, and it has brought me great disdain."  
  
"What is that Lord Tyrannous?"  
  
"I have lost my connection to the Dark Side." 


End file.
